<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Guardian Angel by AhsokaLegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303470">My Guardian Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaLegend/pseuds/AhsokaLegend'>AhsokaLegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in Foxiyo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cinderella AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Plot, some chatfic parts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaLegend/pseuds/AhsokaLegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ball, Riyo Chuchi, and a chance...</p><p>What has Fox gotten himself into?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in Foxiyo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into The New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I consider each Clone Wars season a year, so this happens during season 4. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>War on the home front and in the heart! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The clones of the Coruscant Guard led by Commander Fox face insurmountable odds protecting the senators of the Republic. Though they are the planet's saviors, the law states they may never remove their helmets in public on pain of being sent back to Kamino. Despite the prejudices hurled at them, the Guard fights for the system they were taught to respect. But respect, they soon come to learn, has nothing to do with love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riyo Chuchi, the dedicated Pantoran senator, has made it part of her personal mission to aid the clones where the Republic fails. Her close friendship with Commander Fox for this purpose is a secret known to few. Together they work to bring lasting change to the Republic and support one another. But when feelings beyond friendship arise, will they have the courage to voice the truth, or will they falter under the pressure of a thousand stars… </em>
</p><p>———————————————-</p><p>[Coruscant, four years after the start of the Clone Wars]</p><p> </p><p>Open HUD Chat:<br/>
Group Name: Disaster Commanders™</p><p>[CC-3371] Thorn: hey</p><p>[CC-5869] Stone: what</p><p>Thorn: bet you a ration bar Fox makes Senator Chuchi late for the session</p><p>Stone: make it 3 and you're on </p><p>[CC-1010] Fox: …I’m standing right here.</p><p>Stone:  :)</p><p>Thorn: how about 5?</p><p> </p><p>Fox turns off his chat, side-eyeing his brothers behind his helmet.</p><p>“Say that again,” he mutters, “and you’ll both be filing flimsiwork for a week.” </p><p>There’s a shuffling of feet as the two return to their positions on either side of the door. Despite their armored appearance, their minds are far away from the senators they’re supposed to be protecting. Fox shakes his head in exasperation, keeping his movements small and hidden as another group of senators pass into the chamber. Some of the newer ones throw an inquisitive glance his way as they take in his unique armor. Fox doesn’t look like the typical Guard. Unlike his fellow commanders, his armor is painted more red than white. He likes it that way. Among a sea of identical brothers it makes him stand out. Besides his gleaming white boots, chest and shoulder plates, his entire armor overlays his blacks in a solid, blood red color. The symbol of the Guard, a sword combined with a gear, is stencilled over his shoulder plate in the same dark red. Kama and dual blasters at the ready, he’d only need a pauldron to look more like the ARC trooper he was trained to be. Ending it all is his clunky, yet functional, visored helmet. </p><p>For every senator that acknowledges his presence, another five pass by without a glance. Thorn and Stone are similarly ignored by the majority of them. Though Fox isn’t a fan of always wearing his helmet, days like today remind him why it’s necessary. He lives to protect people who view him as more machine than man. To them he’s just another faceless clone, and there’s little he can do to shatter that illusion. In a twisted way, it’s fair. If he can’t experience the world, then the world doesn’t get the chance to see him. </p><p>A movement from Thorn catches Fox’s attention. Watching out of the corner of his eye, he sees Thorn sway ever-so slightly on his feet. None of the senators would know what’s going on under Thorn’s helmet. Unluckily for Fox, he knows his brother’s body language. Thorn’s making faces at the senators he dislikes… again. </p><p>Fox resists the urge to smack the back of his brother’s helmet and settles for rolling his eyes. Now’s not the time for Thorn to be fooling around. Both of them need to focus on doing their job, no matter how menial. With the first of three full-senate sessions this month comes heightened scrutiny towards the Guard. He’s not going to let his brothers take the fall if something goes wrong, though it’d be easier if they would stop messing with him. Today he is not the top commander of the Guard. Today he is simply overseeing security and greeting senators, the usual drain on his least favorite resource—time. </p><p>They stand at attention for a few more minutes as the crowd starts to slim down. At this point, only a few senators are missing, Riyo Chuchi being one of the guilty parties. She had better hurry if she wants to arrive on time, and more importantly, so he doesn’t get roped into Thorn and Stone’s ridiculous bet.</p><p>It’s not even his fault she’s late so often. They’re both so busy, him with his Guard duties, her with bills and meetings. They take any chance they can to talk. Since she’s been on her mercy mission this past month, he hasn’t spent any time with her. A part of him, he will admit, is moderately excited to see her. He’s missed greeting her before meetings and hearing her address the senate. It’s not often now-a-days that a senator can capture his attention with their words like Riyo does. Maybe it's because she actually cares about the people she represents. </p><p>Even beyond Pantora, name another senator who supports clone rights. Ever since they became friends and he told Riyo about life in the GAR, she’s been determined to advocate for him and his brothers in any way she can. Unfortunately, with the war continuing to escalate, their long nights spent pouring over a bill of clone rights has been temporarily put on hold. Those times spent in her office sharing experiences from the Coruscant streets and the senate floor made him feel like he wasn’t just another clone. Riyo saw value in him as an equal and he cherished the time they spent together learning and growing over the years. As much as he wants to talk to her and ask about her mission, at this rate he doubts they’ll have the time. He’d rather she doesn’t miss one of the most important sessions of the year because he distracted her. </p><p>Fiddling with his holoprojector, he peers around the corner to see if she’s on her way—nothing. Bringing up his HUD, he checks the time. She’s cutting it a bit too close for his liking. After another minute passes he starts tapping his foot, waiting impatiently for his friend to turn up. <em>Where is she?</em></p><p>The sound of moving armor makes its way to his side, “Nervous to see the senator, Fox?” Thorn teases.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He’s not nervous. He doesn’t get nervous. Thorn is the one who should be nervous with the full senate convening. There’s a lot at stake for the session to go well. He doesn’t want to add Riyo being late on top of that. </p><p>Just then, Riyo rounds the corner with her aides. She’s wearing her usual Senate regalia, a dark blue jumpsuit that goes baggy at the knees with matching gloves. Over her shoulders rests her traditional blue-grey Pantoran poncho decorated with a few swirls and slashes. Her lilac hair is pulled up into two loose buns held in place by her golden headpiece which looks dull compared to her own shining amber eyes. The green tattoos on her cheeks dance in the spotted hallway light against her blue skin. She is a passionate senator, caring friend, and Fox’s favorite person outside of his brothers.</p><p>Upon seeing Fox and his fellow commanders, she breaks into a smile. Ever so slightly picking up her pace, she comes to a stop in front of him. Though he towers over her, she holds herself in a way that is anything but small. </p><p>“Commander Fox, so good to see you,” she says with a bow. </p><p>“Thorn, Stone,” she nods in their direction. </p><p>“Likewise senator. How was your journey through the neutral systems?” Fox asks. </p><p>“Not as productive as I would have liked,” she says looking up at him. “We only managed to rally three planets for the Republic, though we did give out a surplus of rations and assistance to the native peoples. Many of the others are still uncertain of their place in the galaxy and this war.”</p><p>“Well,” he says, “you can’t change the mind of every planet over night. It’ll work out eventually, even if you can’t see it right now.” </p><p>She smiles at his reassurance, “Right as usual Commander.” They step to the side, letting the remaining senators pass through the archway. “Anything new with the Guard?”</p><p>“Not much has changed since you were last planet-side. Our top priorities, besides supervising these sessions, is tracking down an arms trafficker that’s been thriving in the underworld.” </p><p>As he speaks, he can see Riyo’s aides walking into the chamber. The session will be starting soon, and he will not lose the bet.</p><p>“You should head in senator, looks like they’re about to begin.”</p><p>She glances around him into the crowded chamber. Finding it nearly full, she turns back to Fox with her usual grin, “I have a minute to spare. Would you mind meeting me in my office after the session? There’s so much work to do, but I would like nothing more than to catch up after being away for so long.”</p><p>He can feel his brothers staring at him, waiting for him to respond. It’s not like he would reject the invitation. </p><p>“I’ll make sure to be there.”</p><p>“Good, oh and by the way—”</p><p><em><strong>”SENATORS,”</strong></em> a voice booms overhead. The call for the session has begun. </p><p>The bet is over. Riyo is late… and he is the cause. Thorn and Stone are not going to let him live this one down. </p><p>“You need to head in ma’am.”</p><p>“Just a second,” she says grabbing his arm. She quickly orients his comlink towards her and starts tapping. </p><p>If he had known Riyo would be holding his arm when he wandered out of his office on three hours of sleep, he would have at least tried to mentally prepare himself. Instead, he’s standing there in the hall frozen to the spot by a tiny Pantoran woman plugging codes into his comlink. </p><p>“There,” she says with a flourish, dropping his arm back by his side. “I programmed in my com code so you can contact me whenever you want. It’ll help with our busy schedules.”</p><p>“Ma’am, I doubt this is regulation.”</p><p>“It’s okay Commander, I’ll make sure I won’t comm you if you’re busy.”</p><p>“I can only accept to use this for emergencies,” he hedges.</p><p>“I will take what I can get Commander.”</p><p><em><strong>“GOOD MORNING ALL,”</strong></em> the disembodied voice echoes through the hall. </p><p>“See you soon Fox,” Riyo says, giving a mock salute as she rushes into the chamber.</p><p>He can feel Thorn and Stone getting ready to pounce the moment the doors close behind her.He raises up a hand, stopping them in their advance. Leveling a deadly glare in their direction, they start to back off. The shadow of his visor hinders only a fraction of it from passing through. </p><p>“Not one word.”</p><p>Thankfully, Thire chooses that moment to comm the two tardy commanders and inquire why they aren’t at their designated positions. Fox is glad to see them rush off, though he’s only delaying the inevitable. They’ll be back, and with more questions than he has answers. </p><p>__________________________</p><p>About an hour into the session, Fox lets his mind wander to other topics than arbitrary galactic politics. He’s still plenty aware of the room’s security. Thire was sent to the upper balcony, Stone, the lower tier, and he is guarding the mid tier with Thorn. With four commanders, a squad of shock troopers, and high-tech security systems, he can afford to give only 70% of his energy. </p><p>The other 30% go off on his own problems. He still has numerous messages to send, reports to file, and an arms trafficker to locate. Maybe he’d get some of it done in Riyo’s office.</p><p>Riyo, there’s his other problem. Not that she’s a problem, it’s his brothers’ perception of her that’s the issue. He could feel Thorn and Stone nearly bursting from excitement, and it wasn’t about accurately predicting their bet. A clone commander being given direct access to a senator’s comlink is... unheard of. The likelihood is high he’ll be assaulted with questions on returning to his office, making Riyo’s look like a better and better choice. </p><p>She’s seated about two rows down to his right, thoughtful eyes focused, absorbing all the details from the debate. Contrary to what his brothers think, it’s not that he isn’t attracted to her. She’s beautiful, any idiot can see that. Some things in life are undeniably true: Tatooine has binary suns, the 501st is a pain, and Riyo is beautiful. It’s simple logic, nothing more. Choosing to ignore that fact, no matter how annoyingly persistent it makes itself, is superior to the alternative. His place is to protect, and he will protect his friend with his life. </p><p><em><strong>“CHANCELLOR PALPATINE!” </strong></em>announces the Speaker of the Senate. A hush falls over the chamber as the Chancellor steps up to the podium. It must be a big announcement since he’s ending the session with it. </p><p>“Senators!” the Chancellor starts. “As many of you know, in three weeks time will be the 25,000th anniversary of the founding of our glorious Republic.”</p><p>Polite claps echo throughout the room. </p><p>“In honor of this momentous occasion, we will hold a grand ball to which you are all invited. Everyone in this room, along with various high-profile representatives and royal heads of Republic-aligned planets, are invited to the festivity.” He reaches over and presses a button on his console leading to a resounding ‘ding’ spread out across the chamber.</p><p>“There,” he says, “you have now all received your invitations. I expect to see many familiar faces on the eve of the ball.” Following another round of applause, he retakes his seat behind the main podium as the Speaker of the Senate comes forward.</p><p>“That is all, you are dism—”</p><p>“Wait,” a voice rings out nearby. Riyo drives her pod out into the center.</p><p>“The chair recognizes Senator Chuchi of Pantora,” the Speaker drawls distastefully. “Is there something you would like to contribute?”</p><p>“I am sure the Chancellor has the best intentions in mind for this ball, but need I remind the senate we are still at war. Should we be allocating our resources to extravagance rather than our troops on the battlefront and the hundreds of worlds in our care?”</p><p>“Your concern is noted, senator,” the Chancellor responds. “However, at this stage of the war, we need to think of what is best for the Republic as a whole. How can we expect to flourish for another 25,000 years if we do not ensure we are strong together? We have the duty, nay, the responsibility to maintain our relationships with one another and our many planetary systems.” The Chancellor lets his gaze travel the chamber daring anyone else to challenge him. “This ball is more than mere social gathering senators. It is a chance to reforge alliances centuries in the making while keeping a united front against the Separatists. It shall continue as planned.”</p><p>Fox watches the exchange in disgust from his hidden position while the majority of the senate roars with applause. Does the Chancellor not hear what Riyo’s saying? Sometimes he wonders if she’s the only one thinking about the long-term effects of galaxy-wide conflict. At least she seems to be one of the few concerned with the rights and safety of civilians.</p><p>“The clarity is appreciated, Chancellor,” Riyo says as she pulls her pod back to its original position. “I have no further issues.” </p><p>Just like that, the session is adjourned. As the Chancellor’s podium descends to meet his working office, Fox wishes he could call the man out on his hypocrisy. Instead, he lets his sarcastic words echo through his mind, ‘<em>By the way, thanks for the invitation!’</em>. While all the senators received an invite to the party of the year, all he got was an assignment to oversee the security for the entire event. Typical Chancellor didn't even have the decency to inform the Guard ahead of time<em>.</em> It’s okay, it’s not like he needed sleep anyway. Why not give him the biggest party of the year to oversee on top of his other duties. He will not be looking forward to this. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first fic, so please let me know if you like it! Any feedback is appreciated.<br/>I would like to thank the Foxiyo discord for inspiring me to write my own fic. You guys are the best! Also the New SW Canon discord (though I only lurk there) you're all great. </p><p>As a challenge to myself (because I couldn’t think of good words) all chapter titles are based on songs I like. I only chose them for the titles, not lyrics.<br/>Ch 1: "Into The New World" - Girls’ Generation</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Above The Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open HUD Chat:<br/>
Group Name: the boyz in RED</p><p>[CC-4477] Thire: Anyone seen Fox? He’s supposed to cover my night shift</p><p>[CC-3371] Thorn: oh I’ve seen him alright. he’s in Senator Chuchi’s office ;)</p><p>[CC-5869] Stone: can confirm </p><p>Thire: Any progress?</p><p>Thorn: negative sir! he’s pushing down his feelings sir! </p><p>Thire: smh</p><p> </p><p>“What are your thoughts on the session?” Riyo asks as she takes off her gloves and heads to her desk.</p><p>“Same as usual,” Fox replies, “a lot of talking, not enough acting on the issues at hand.” He makes his way across the room debating where he should stand before he settles for leaning on her office wall. “Though I’m glad you confronted the Chancellor on his upcoming ‘grand ball’,” he says, folding his fingers into air quotes for the last part.</p><p>“His ‘grand ball’,” Riyo says, copying Fox’s air quotes, “is a complete waste of time. I am proud to have spoken against it, but now there will be more attention on me than usual. If I don’t attend the ball, everyone will know, and it will reflect badly on me.” She shakes her head in annoyance, facing him as she sits down, “Did you already know about the ball?”</p><p>He lets out a frustrated groan, not missed by Riyo, as he tilts his helmet back against the wall, “His Excellency did not feel the need to inform me until the session, no. Add on security for the ball, and I'm going to be even more swamped than usual.” </p><p>“I guess you’re not going then.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” Riyo says, pulling up her invitation. It shimmers in the translucent light of the hologram, clearly designed in the most ostentatious manner for the occasion. “It’s on an entirely different scale than the usual galas,” she says reading the card to herself. “I will have to prepare a new outfit.”</p><p>“How horrible, you’ll have to shop,” Fox teases, sarcasm dripping from every word.</p><p>Riyo looks up at him, “Yes, how horrible!” she smirks, placing her hand against her forehead like a damsel in distress. “Having a sense of fashion will be the end of me!” </p><p>“You have it better than me. I wouldn’t know how to wear a color that isn’t red,” he says gesturing to the colored plastoid plates covering his body. </p><p>Riyo’s face loses the levity of their joke as she looks him over from helmet to boots, “Sorry, that was insensitive of me.”</p><p>“What—,” was he supposed to be offended by something? It takes him a while to remember most people on Coruscant have more than one outfit at their disposal. His armor’s become so much a part of himself, he forgets from time to time it’s not normal to everyone. Except for the helmet, that one was annoying from the start. He shrugs before finishing his thought, “It’s fine, I’m used to it.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have to be,” she pauses deep in thought. She bites her lip while she thinks, a bad habit she picked up from a fellow senator, before continuing, “Well, at least no one can say you don’t look handsome in your armor.” </p><p>Fox’s face heats up at her complement. Not for the first time, he’s glad she can’t see his face. He would never live down her teasing. </p><p>The comment brings him back to how he felt in the senate hall hours ago. He’d yet to figure out why Riyo gave him her code. Sure her reasoning made sense, but why hadn’t she given it to him before. They’d gotten along fine for years just on face-to-helmet interaction. What has changed since then?</p><p>“Why’d you give me the code to your comlink?” he asks suddenly. </p><p>Riyo looks up from her datapad giving him a strange look. </p><p>“Some of the boys were wondering,” he mumbles, crossing his arms, “and you were being less formal than usual when we’re in public.”</p><p>She sighs, closing out the message she had been working on before redirecting her focus to Fox, “I was away for too long on this last mission... I missed you and the conversations we would have in our offices.” She rotates one of her golden rings as she thinks, eyes focused on the wall near Fox rather than him. “I guess I didn’t want you to get away before I knew I would be able to contact you at a moment’s notice.”</p><p>“Ah— got it.”</p><p>“Also, I knew you wouldn‘t accept it unless it was unexpected,” she says, a fond grin playing across her features. </p><p>“Okay one, it's not fair to exploit your opponent’s weaknesses in non-combat situations. Two, I might have accepted if you’d asked like a normal person.” </p><p>She raises her eyebrows at him. </p><p>“You never know,” he responds defensively. Sometimes he feels like Riyo knows him better than he knows himself. She tries to return to her work after that, as if he’s going to let her go that easily. She’s the one who started this anyway. “For the record, if you send me twenty messages ranting about the latest predatory banking bill, I’ll have to come arrest you.”</p><p>“On what charge?”</p><p>“Disruption of official Guard duties.”</p><p>“I won’t do that, and you have no proof I will,” she says with a pout. </p><p>“In case you can’t tell, I’m making the same face at you, you made at me a few seconds ago,” he says, flashing his fingers past his visor. As much as Riyo knows Fox, he also knows her. </p><p>“Fine— fine, let’s settle this.” Raising her right hand she starts with a mock-serious face, “I promise not to spam you with messages, so long as you promise to actually contact me.”</p><p>“How about I only contact you for emergencies, and I’ll listen to you rehearse your speeches.” He doesn’t like contacting people over comm and holo unless there is no other option. It’s too hard to read what people are thinking in the hazy blue light. It makes him uneasy. Talking in person is better in every respect, but he’ll make an exception for Riyo. He enjoys helping her with her speeches and being her sounding board. At this point, he’s more qualified to direct her away from her usual sticking points and emotional beats than anyone else. “Do we have a deal?”</p><p>The question hangs in the air suspended by the two stubborn parties until Riyo breaks, “So long as you understand I reserve the right to renegotiate the terms of the agreement in the future.”</p><p>“I’d expect nothing less.”</p><p>“Alright then, deal,” she says, pulling her datapad back up in front of her. “Come sit down, you’re making me tired standing there.”</p><p>Now that that’s done, Fox moves to sit down in his usual chair in front of Riyo’s desk. Once he’s situated, he pulls out his datapad. A silence descends over them as they begin working on their individual projects. Fox doesn’t mind the quiet. Oftentimes, he seeks it out after long days signing flimsi and running all over Coruscant. It’s not the heavy, judging silence he receives in the presence of more self-righteous senators, and it’s not the emptiness found in his small office. Silence with Riyo is comfortable, peaceful even. Fox finds he does his best work when he’s with her. Riyo’s presence permeates the room like a spring morning. She radiates light and warmth, ideals he’s come to treasure kept separate from the dark, dank underworld. Here in this place, with his friend, he can relax. </p><p>Fox is almost done filling out another form for the Chancellor when a thought comes to mind. He clears his throat bringing Riyo’s attention out of her documents, “Besides ethical concerns, why don’t you want to go to the ball? Surely it would at least be entertaining to dance the night away and judge other senators from a distance.”</p><p>Riyo nods in agreement, “When I first came to Coruscant, I thought the same. ‘It’ll be fun’ they said. ‘Maybe you’ll meet someone’ they said.” She leans over her datapad making a face, “My aides were pushy about that last one. I tried enjoying myself, but I could not find a reason to care for the galas and balls. Besides,” she says reaching out her hand and placing it lightly on Fox’s forearm, “it’s not like there was anyone there I cared much to dance with.”</p><p>Though he’s wearing armor, Fox swears there’s an electric shock at her touch. Speeding up his arm, it hits his brain full-force without warning. He can feel the intensity of her stare through his helmet and wonders if he is wearing it at all. </p><p>“Are you certain you cannot attend the ball? I would feel more comfortable having you next to me.” </p><p>As her large eyes look up into his, he can tell his willpower is failing. Maybe he could get by being her bodyguard for the night. He’d still be in uniform and like she says, she’d feel more comfortable with a friend nearby. Unfortunately, the rational half of his brain chooses that moment to chime in. Fox is a clone— a clone who will be busy preparing security for the ball and wouldn’t be allowed in even if he fit the criteria. Events like these have the Guard in unseen positions. Their territory is the outside edges of venues, never the inside. Besides, balls are for sentients only, something he and Riyo have been trying to fix for a while. He pulls his arm out from under her hand, reality hitting the same time her warmth leaves. </p><p>“Sorry Riyo, not a sentient.” He harks back to the code drilled into him since he was a cadet, “By galactic law, clones are products and property of the Kaminoan government on loan to the Republic—”</p><p>“they must never show their face and serve until the end,” Riyo finishes the now infamous bit of dogma with a bitter scowl.  </p><p>Fox hates seeing her like that, but it is their current truth. Going against it would do them no good. </p><p>Looking past Riyo out into the city, he sees the setting sun spread over the haze of skyscrapers that make up the capital. Bustling speeders fly through the orange sky beyond Riyo’s window, their shadows leaping between buildings as day turns to night. He had spent more time in her office than he’d been expecting. </p><p>“I’ve got to go. It’s getting late.” Standing up, he gathers his things as he prepares to leave her office. By now Thire would be wondering where he is and what’s taking him so long. <em>Oh, he knows exactly where you are, </em>his traitorous mind thinks before he shoves the thought away. Now is not the time. His priority needs to be leaving before he gets caught up in another conversation with Riyo. Grabbing his datapad from the desk, Fox is almost to the exit when she calls out to him. </p><p>“It was nice seeing you again Fox.”</p><p>“Nice to see you too.” Glancing towards her before he leaves, he can’t help being amazed by Riyo’s silhouette against the darkening orange sky. Fading daylight outlines her already breathtaking features and reaches out towards him. The barest wisps of light are already found retreating from his boot as the sun continues to shrink under the horizon. Glowing— that was the best way to describe her.</p><p>She smiles softly, “Perhaps next time we will finish our work early and edit that clone rights bill.”</p><p>“Until then,” Fox gives a slight bow, “stay safe Riyo.”</p><p>She reciprocates the gesture with a tilt of her head, “Stay out of trouble Fox.” </p><p>Despite the looming mountain of work and deadlines hanging over him, Fox leaves Riyo’s office feeling lighter than he has all month. It’s the same fluttering feeling he felt when they first became friends, and it’s only grown with time. Usually, he tries to ignore it, but tonight he lets a bit of a smile wash over his face. For once, one part of his life is headed in the right direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It makes me so happy to share My Guardian Angel with all of you. For years I've been wanting to write something and contribute to one of my fandoms, but I was always too scared and chose to do nothing. If this is the same for you, this is your sign to go ahead and write what you want. It doesn't matter if it's good or not, have fun! Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. I hope this one meets your expectations. Long live Foxiyo!</p><p>Ch 2: "Above The Time" - IU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wishful Thinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open HUD Chat:<br/>
Group Name: the boyz in RED</p><p>[CC-4477] Thire: He’s coming</p><p>[CC-3371] Thorn: quick, everyone act natural!</p><p>[CC-5869] Stone: can’t get more natural than me ;)</p><p>Thorn: you’re not a real rock</p><p>Stone: and I guess you’re not a real pain in the ass</p><p>Thire: Why do I even bother</p><p> </p><p>The Guard headquarters is not a grand building; it serves its purpose with efficiency. Towards the north is the hangar filled with speeders, weapons, and various supplies. The barracks and mess form the middle section. While it’s a favorite among most of the men, Fox hardly spends any time there. His own private quarters lies empty the majority of the time due to his long nights spent desperately trying to catch up with his ever-increasing workload. That’s the area he’s headed to now, the final third of headquarters, the administrative offices. Specially made as the command center of the Guard, his office along with the front desk and emergency call center are the main attractions of the sector. </p><p>After a long day spent dealing with Coruscant’s many internal problems, lowlife criminals, and squabbling senators, he knows he can’t avoid his office any longer. Perhaps his luck will shine through and he’ll be able to get some flimsiwork done before his fellow commanders sense his presence. Fox has been avoiding them and their questions since the senate session yesterday. Now that it’s almost nightfall, the three of them should be leading rounds in the city, far away from headquarters, and far away from him. </p><p>Fox passes through the main entrance to the building allowing his shoulders to slump in the familiar territory. Making his way into the large room, he spots one of the newer shinies manning the front desk. Bandit, as he likes to be known, has taken to his position better than most. Having observed him in action, the kid has a strong desire to please his brothers and be helpful. Fox begrudgingly took Bandit under his wing at the prompting of his fellow commanders. With the Kaminoans sending new batches younger and younger, they’ve had to keep closer watch over them. The decision wasn’t his own; it was part Bandit already leading a batch, part Thorn noticing Bandit’s smile and electively deciding, while Fox was away, that Bandit should stick around the command center. One of these days, he’ll get Thorn back, but right now he has work to do. </p><p>“Good evening Commander!” Bandit calls with a wide smile from his usual position.</p><p>Fox stops his hand mid-wave noticing something different about Bandit, or more accurately something missing. He’s sitting there happy as can be... without his helmet. </p><p>Not again.</p><p>“Hey Bandit, can you help me with something?” he asks, resting one arm on the edge of the desk. </p><p>“Anything Commander!”</p><p>“Great, it’s not much, just need you to jog my memory. What did I tell you about wearing your helmet?”</p><p>The reaction is immediate. Bandit hangs his head and whispers in defeat, “that I need to.”</p><p>“Correct.” Fox likes to think he’s a fair leader. Nobody wears their helmets in the barracks or hangar because those are clone-only spaces. They don’t have to worry about being seen. The command center is different. Any citizen, or worse a senate guard, could come in to report an incident during the day. Even now, when headquarters is technically closed, a Guard is kept on duty at all times. They can never be too careful. The sooner shinies like Bandit follow the rules, the safer they’ll be. </p><p>Though by the way he’s still hanging his head, you’d think Fox had demoted him, “Look,” he says, “I don’t like our helmets either. If it was up to me, I’d let you all go without them in this sector, but it’s out of my hands. At least when you’re at the front desk, the helmet stays on.”</p><p>“I just thought,” Bandit says, “ since the other commanders weren’t wearing them and the building’s closed for the day—“</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Uh, since the building’s closed—”</p><p>“No, the commanders, which ones did you see?” He has a bad feeling he already knows who’s here.</p><p>“It was Commanders Thorn, Thire, and Stone. They said to let you know they’d be waiting for you in your office. Does that help?” he asks doe-eyes in full effect. </p><p>“It does, thanks Bandit.” </p><p>He shoves his helmet back on as Fox starts down the hall to his office. Walking the dimly lit corridor, his thoughts turn to the other commanders. Hopefully, they’re here to discuss business. He isn’t in the mood for anything else tonight.</p><p>Five doors on the right and he’s there. Fox takes in a calming breath before typing the passcode to open the door. He’s going to need his patience.</p><p>The scene he finds is one of the more unusual ones he’s seen. Thorn is leaning up against the wall reading what seems to be an incredibly interesting report. Thire is seated writing something on his datapad in wide, sweeping strokes, and Stone…</p><p>“Why are you sitting in my chair?” he asks, as his fellow commander removes his feet from Fox’s desk. </p><p>“Thire took the guest chair, what was I supposed to do?”</p><p>“Out.” </p><p>Stone heeds the warning and heads over to stand next to Thire. </p><p>Fox can’t help feeling like he’s prey that just walked into a trap the way their eyes are following him. Of course, all three of them have already removed their helmets. Sitting down behind his desk, Fox follows suit. Now he matches the rest of the commanders present in the room. </p><p>Without his helmet, Fox doesn’t look much different than the average clone. He’s a bit taller, sure, but he doesn’t have a scruffy, unkempt look like Thorn or a shaved head like Stone. Except for the red Guard symbol hidden on his shoulder, he has no other tattoos. His dark brown hair is neatly regulation trimmed to keep his few curls under control. Whether he gets sleep or not, his daily routine always includes shaving, an admirable trait in his mind. Though Thorn would argue otherwise. For Fox, controlling his facial hair makes up for the things he can’t control, like his sleep schedule. He has Jango’s good genes to thank that his tiredness doesn’t show through his nearly black eyes. </p><p>“So boys,” Fox says, trying to sound nonchalant, “what’s going on?”</p><p>“We were going to ask you that,” Thorn says with a smirk lowering his report.</p><p>“A little birdy told me someone got Senator Chuchi’s com code yesterday,” Thire says. “Care to explain what that’s about?” </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Fox says, shooting a glare at a smug looking Stone and Thorn. More annoying than Thorn’s usual antics is the three of them teaming up against him. There’s nothing to him getting Riyo’s com yesterday, end of story.</p><p>“It didn’t look like nothing to us, Commander,” Stone teases. </p><p>“We have a theory,” Thorn continues, “that the senator likes you.”</p><p>“Of course she likes me, we're friends,” Fox deflects.</p><p>“ ‘Friends,’ hmm— Thire?”</p><p>“I’ve never heard of a senator giving her personal com code to a clone before,” Thire responds.</p><p>“Think what you want Fox,” says Stone, “it’s just… interesting from our perspective.”</p><p>“There’s nothing interesting about us, maybe if you all had friends beyond brothers you’d understand.”</p><p>“Ouch, okay we get it,” Thorn says, “just messing with you.”</p><p>Fox takes a moment to survey their faces. It doesn’t look like they’re done. “Anything else you wanted to discuss with me?”</p><p>Thorn looks at Thire who looks back with a shrug. They must have picked him as the interrogator.</p><p>Stone elbows Thire in the shoulder. “Actually there’s one more thing,” he says. </p><p>Now it’s Thire’s turn to glare at Stone. He clears his throat before starting, “ We also wanted to bring your attention to some of our more pressing duties. Mainly that the Chancellor’s office has sent over another batch of reports for you to go over, we have no new leads on the arms trafficker, and we need to begin planning security for this ball the Chancellor’s throwing.”</p><p>“I’m surprised,” Fox says looking at Thorn suspiciously, “ these are reasonable requests for a meeting.” He turns his attention back to Thire. “Continue.”</p><p>“Since the ball is the biggest task of the three, we got to work mapping out a basic security grid over the venue. The event itself shouldn’t draw too much trouble, so two maybe three shock trooper squads will suffice,” He looks back over at Stone who nods his head. “In our research, we found that the invitations were delivered by mass invite to anyone in the senate’s good graces. There will be many people in attendance who are automatically vetted by their invitation. It’ll be easy to get lost in the crowd…”</p><p>“Thire, what are you trying to say?” The three commanders have gone abnormally quiet at Thire’s pause. Whatever he has to say can’t be good.</p><p>“Fox— we think you should go to the ball.”</p><p>A feeling of dread pools in his stomach. They can’t be suggesting the same thing as Riyo. “You mean to oversee security in-person?”</p><p>Thire, ever patient, shakes his head. </p><p>Thorn picks then to enter the conversation, “We mean you, Fox, should try to slip into the ball as one of the guests. No armor, no helmet.”</p><p>It takes him a while to process the meaning of Thorn’s words. Once he does, the first thing that registers is shock. Do they not realize what they’re proposing is treason? This is not where he thought the conversation was heading. He feels a headache coming on as he reaches up to rub his temples, “Not you guys too.”</p><p>“Too?” Stone asks.</p><p>“No way,” Thorn murmurs from his position against the wall. He walks over to Fox’s desk, trying to get his brother’s attention, “Did Senator Chuchi ask you to go?”</p><p>“No, she didn’t,” he says avoiding Thorn’s gaze. “She asked IF I was going. And she only wanted me there as a bodyguard. There’s a difference.” </p><p>“Fox, with so much security there, she won’t need a bodyguard,” Thire says.</p><p>“Can you not think of any other reason she would want you to come with her?” Thorn asks.</p><p>Their questions catch him off guard. He’d assumed Riyo wanted him to attend as a bodyguard, but she hadn’t directly said that was the reason. Why did Riyo ask him if not to serve in her protective detail? What other logical motive was there? Unless... unless it was related to that other thing she said. </p><p>”I think,” he scratches his short hair in thought, ”she might want to dance with me.” He glances towards his men to see stares of disbelief. Oh kriff— did he just say that out loud? </p><p>Suddenly, the room bursts with yells from his fellow commanders. </p><p>“YES! See, I told you.”</p><p>“Is this real life?”</p><p>“Wait until Bly hears—”</p><p>“ENOUGH!”</p><p>The three of them freeze from their monologues to see Fox, standing now, shoulders tense and raised. </p><p>“I will not be going to the ball, Senator Chuchi is just my friend, and this is none of your business!” He stands there, letting his anger drift out in waves. If only they could understand. Even if he wants these things—which he doesn’t—even if he could scheme a way around fate, at the end of the day, it won’t amount to anything substantial. He is a clone, nothing more. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Fox takes in a deep breath as he sits, his voice betraying his feelings, “I appreciate your guys’ support, really I do. But we’re in a war, there’s no time to get lost in fantasy and what if’s. So long as we stick to the rules, nothing can go wrong.”</p><p>“Nothing can go right either,” Thorn scowls. “Of all of us Fox, you deserve to dream of a better life. You were made to lead the GAR, not file flimsi.”</p><p>“I’m trying to keep my brothers safe.”</p><p>“At what cost? We’re not helpless, we understand what’s at stake. Take a night for yourself, live a little!” </p><p>“You don’t understand what you’re asking of me. I can’t!”</p><p>“Yes. you. can! The Chancellor said ‘Everyone in this room.’ That means you! We wouldn’t have come to you if we didn’t already have a plan. Trust us.”</p><p>He sighs, “I do trust you guys, but the risk is too great. I won’t do that to you.”</p><p>Thire taps his fingers against his helmet, “It’s okay Fox. We won’t press you on it.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Stone says with a mischievous grin, “I’m still going to try to set him up with the senator.”</p><p>He’s about to call Stone out on his comment when a sharp set of knocks echo off the closed door. </p><p>“Come in,” he calls. </p><p>Bandit steps through the entrance. Even before he takes off his helmet, Fox can sense his urgency through his stance. The other commanders respond in a similar manner. </p><p>“What’s happened?” he asks roughly.</p><p>“The squad assigned to level 2244 captured the illicit arms trafficker we’ve been looking for.”</p><p>Without a second thought, the commanders hurriedly return their helmets to their heads and dash out the door. </p><p>“Thorn, Thire take a squad ahead to cover any escape roots the criminal could take. He’s not getting away from us again.”</p><p>“On it Commander!” they shout, breaking off where the corridor diverges. </p><p>“What about me Commander?” Bandit asks following the remaining two clones through headquarters.</p><p>“You’re with me and Stone, kid. Our job is to interrogate the prisoner and find what brought him out of hiding.”</p><p>As they approach the hangar, Fox let’s his mind drift away from the uncertainties that had filled his office. He can’t afford to be distracted once they descend to the lower levels. Pushing thoughts of Riyo to the back of his mind, he clambers onto a gunship. Despite the dangers, he knows one thing for sure. Tonight, they will get some answers. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fox and Thorn’s descriptions are mostly inspired by @suja-janee https://suja-janee.tumblr.com/ and her amazing art on tumblr. Here’s a link to her drawings of Fox and Thorn: https://suja-janee.tumblr.com/post/626816490990190592/does-fox-get-a-friend-that-isant-based-in-rivalry<br/>Go check her out!</p><p>If you’re wondering who Bandit is, he’s my OC and I love him. I needed another Guard member, and the idea of one named Bandit was too good to pass up. Hope you guys like him!</p><p>Ch 3: "Wishful Thinking" - SHINee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open HUD Chat:<br/>
Group Name: Official Guard </p><p>[CC-4477] Thire: We’ve got the prisoner in a diner off a side road on level 2244.</p><p>[CC-3371] Thorn: All exits secure, if he tries to make a break for it, we’ll be ready.</p><p>[CC-1010] Fox: Copy that, we’re entering the scene now.</p><p> </p><p>Dark, wet, depressing— and it only gets worse farther down. The lower levels of Coruscant are a haven for the worst criminals waiting in the shadows for their chance to strike. Tyleel Smock falls right into that category. One of Coruscant’s most prominent arms traffickers and a wanted criminal, Fox and his men have been after him since a slew of assassination attempts were linked back to his weapons. This marks the first out of three sightings they’ve managed to apprehend him. If all goes according to plan, it will be the last. </p><p>The outside of the diner stands out from its surroundings mainly because the owners take the time to clean it. There is a significant lack of mud and graffiti along the walls complimenting the dingy yellow light pouring out the windows.</p><p>Approaching the entrance, the three catch the attention of a Guard who waves them over. </p><p>“How’s it going in there, trooper?” Fox asks. </p><p>“About as good as you’d expect, Commander. The prisoner hasn’t stopped talking since his arrest.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll see what he has to say. Keep up the watch.”</p><p>“Sir, yes sir!” the trooper shouts. </p><p>Stepping into the diner is like waking up in a neon nightmare. Colors of every hue and texture bombard Fox’s senses as he analyzes the scene. Thire and Thorn’s men are in position having already secured the building and nearby area. Some troopers and Thire are going through what looks to be Tyleel’s bag by the side door while Thorn and another trooper stand over the criminal in question. </p><p>The diner’s bright interior couldn’t contrast more from the grime-covered orange twi’lek in front of him. Seated in a bright pink and green pastel booth, the criminals’ eyes dart around the room, methodically taking in everything. Noticing Fox, he smiles.</p><p>Fox has to restrain himself from sighing. Time for another “fun” interrogation. He seats himself down in the booth across from the slippery arms trafficker. Stone and Bandit watch from a distance, ready to provide additional backup in case things take a turn for the worse.</p><p>“Lovely evening, don’t you think?” he asks. </p><p>No response, all he gets are a pair of unblinking eyes facing his helmet. Wonderful, why does he get all the strange ones? </p><p>“Tyleel Smock you are under arrest on charges of illicit arms trafficking, attempted assassination, murder, and aiding and abetting the separatist alliance. What do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>The twi'lek fidgets with his binders, obviously looking for a way out of his situation. Finding none, he continues to stare at Fox, an unnerving gleam in his eyes. “You must be in charge of these clones,” he starts, “they would not listen to me, but perhaps you are willing to barter for some information.”</p><p>“Depends, what kind of intel are we talking about?”</p><p>“I can give you the location of the person you really want, someone who’s a much bigger threat.”</p><p>“And why would you want to give up one of your contacts? Doesn’t sound like good business to me.”  </p><p>“I have a feeling, you will want to know about my client who stood me up tonight,” He sends a disgusted look back to the guards on either side of him. “Your men found me because of that order, and I’d like some revenge.”</p><p>Fox leans across the table, “And in return?”</p><p>A gastly teeth-filled grin spreads over Tyleel’s face, “All I want are some comfier arrangements made when I head to prison, sharing a room isn’t much my style.”</p><p>Great, there’s only one reason someone like Tyleel would want better living arrangements. It’s the calling card of criminals the Coruscant elite use for their dirty work. Tyleel knows he won’t spend long in prison with powerful backers. Even if they get the maximum sentence against him, it is likely he will get out of it somehow. Until then, Tyleel will relax and wait to be freed. If it was up to Fox, the Republic wouldn’t be housing criminals, least of all giving preferential treatment to a select few. He’d get rid of them and be done with it. However, he’s not in charge of making those decisions. Until then, there’s a system to follow. </p><p>“Only if your intel checks out, then I might put in a good word for you with the warden.”</p><p>“Oh it will, what businessman doesn’t take precautions before committing to such an expensive commission.” He takes a dramatic pause before launching into his story. Fox, growing more irritated by the second, knows he can’t interrupt the theatrics if he wants Tyleel to keep cooperating. </p><p>“Tonight, I was going to make a handsome deal with an up-and-coming bounty hunter looking for her big break. She did not give me a name, though her holotransmittion showed the likeness of a cloaked humanoid. Her request was simple, my smallest and most powerful bomb to strike a blow against the Republic. On top of that,” he raises his bound hands for effect, “she was willing to pay up front in spice. Even with you lot after me, how could I resist?”</p><p>His ecstasy slips as darkness overtakes his features, “I had it all set up perfectly. We would meet under the cover of night… I didn’t even get the chance to decide if I was going to double-cross her when I was spotted.” He glares at Thorn and the other clone standing behind him and then Fox, “Thanks to your clones, I was apprehended before my client even arrived.”</p><p>“And the bomb?”</p><p>“Ah yes, the most ingenious design let me tell you,” Tyleel gestures towards Thire who is watching the exit while holding the criminal's bag full of evidence, “one of the smallest of its kind, disguised as a button, cool right? That clone doesn’t even know he has it!”</p><p>“Thire!” Fox calls urgently, “Take yourself back to headquarters immediately and disarm that bomb.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” he shouts quickly exiting the diner. Two of the remaining men shuffle over to take his place as soon as he leaves. </p><p>“Huh, a shame, I enjoyed making that one.”</p><p>“Anything else?” Fox asks, patience wearing thin.</p><p>“Yes, I will send you the coordinates of her base of operations. You should be able to find more about what she’s planning there.”</p><p>“How do we know you’re not setting us up?” Thorn asks from behind. </p><p>“My dear clone, it is true I do not care about your safety. However, no petty bounty hunter crosses me and gets away with it!” He shakes his binders at Thorn who pays no heed to Tyleel’s racket. Instead, he watches Fox waiting for his instruction.</p><p>“Have him type the coordinates into your comlink,” Fox says, helmet briefly tipping up to Thorn then refocusing back on Tyleel. “Let us know when the sleemo’s fulfilled his part of the deal.” </p><p>Removing himself from the booth, Fox heads over to the kitchen doors, “Stone, Bandit, a word.” He moves into the dirty kitchen with his brothers on his heel. Once they’re all together he starts, “Thoughts?” </p><p>“I don’t like it,” Stone says. “This bounty hunter is dangerous. Having that much spice ready to handout means she’s got a backer. We could be walking into a trap.”</p><p>“Usually I’d agree, but Tyleel’s participated in revenge killings before. This kind of behavior is right up his alley.”</p><p>“Commander?” Bandit asks, “Why are we bartering with the criminal if we’re not in charge of sentencing?”</p><p>He almost smiles at Bandit’s naivety— almost, “Tyleel doesn’t know that, does he?” Fox looks down at his younger brother making sure he understands. “We’ll play along and get our information, then he’s on his own.” He watches through the grimy window as Tyleel types away. Narrowing his eyes at the offending trafficker, he lets some of his frustration seep into his voice, “The real troublemakers know how to work the system to their advantage. Nothing we can do about that but beat them at their own game.”</p><p>Stone nods his head in solemn agreement. They have all encountered enough shifty criminals with friends in high places to last a lifetime. </p><p>A sudden ”ping” sounds through the kitchen. Thorn’s sent them the location with schematics attached. If they leave now, they might still be able to catch the bounty hunter.</p><p>Fox heads back out into the main diner, Stone and Bandit trailing behind him, “Thorn, take Tyleel away. The rest of you we’re off to Level 1631!”</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>An abandoned warehouse, of course it is. These criminals need more originality. The entire place looks dilapidated, leaning slightly to the right like its supports aren't fully functional. Fox’s shock troopers pull up to the building and pile out from their gunship soundless in the night. Light steps, quieter breathing, that’s what they’ve been practicing since they were cadets. They have to be on top of all their movements tonight. No one knows what to expect from the hideout.</p><p>Fox leads his men up against the main doors of the warehouse. Having scanned the building for explosive materials and finding it vacant of incendiary devices, he is confident in their chances of securing the bounty hunter. Unless this is all a trap, in which case they need to be prepared for the worst. </p><p>Fox has his squad draw their weapons in anticipation. He throws out a hand signal to the troopers lying in wait: <em>three, two, one</em>. With a resounding crash, they burst down the door. Fox is in front as usual surveying the room blaster first. The coast is clear. With a flick of his wrist, the rest of the men file in. </p><p>“Secure the exits,” he barks as the men spread out. The spacious room is empty of any meaningful order. There are abandoned assembly lines and various bits and pieces of machinery scattered about. Except for one hanging light swinging back and forth above them, the warehouse is lifeless. Deserted, of course they’d be too late. Whoever wanted that bomb is long gone. Fox stalks across the chaotic room looking for a sign, clue— anything the bounty hunter might have left behind. </p><p>He’s making his way along a broken assembly line when Bandit runs up to him, “Commander!” he shouts, stopping halfway across the room. “There’s a back room that wasn’t on the schematics. You’ll want to see this...” </p><p>Without a word, Fox follows him. The majority of the squad is already there, investigating a more well-used room. This must’ve been the old management’s office. Though tiny, whoever had been here made full use of the space. Random scratches of flimsi lie scattered across the floor, while others are posted to a large wall board. Some pictures and hand-written notes are pinned-up haphazardly across the space with strings, arrows, and question marks spaced out between them. It looks like a mix between a madman and a tornado had struck the room. Taking a step closer, Fox sees that most of the evidence has been destroyed. Some notes are torn up; others have dark paint splashed over them or burn marks. The buyer must have witnessed Tyleel be captured. </p><p>Fox continues investigating the room, his sense of dread growing as he approaches the board. Despite the bounty hunter’s attempt at concealment, some of the evidence peaks through the wreckage. These aren’t just any pictures pinned up on the board. A high brown hairdo and golden headpiece, long blue robes and large hands, orange hair with a high white collar... if he hadn’t seen them a million times he would not have made out their hidden likenesses. <em>Padmé Amidala makes sense, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma—</em> all senators known to the GAR for attracting trouble. And in the center, the remnants of a half-bleached photo become clear. Peeking out from the destruction is a red line circling a familiar amber eye framed by lilac hair and light blue skin.</p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Riyo, Riyo are you there?” Fox calls into his comlink. </p><p>Her form appears in the hologram a moment later, exactly as she looks in the picture pinned to the wall. </p><p>“Fox? What’s going on, are you hurt?” The concern in her voice makes his heart swell. Maybe he shouldn’t have said he’d only call in emergencies. </p><p>“I’m all right. There’s been a development in one of our cases. You and some of your fellow senators are in danger.”</p><p>“What are we looking at? Separatist plot? Assassin?”</p><p>“Unclear at the moment, though a bounty hunter is likely,” He fiddles with the holoprojector as it wavers from the poor signal. “All we know is you are a target. I’d suggest lying low for a while.”</p><p>“Hmm,” she muses, “that might not be possible with the second general session and ball coming up. My new aides are scheduled to arrive from Pantora soon too. I had promised to take them to see the session.”</p><p>“Riyo, this isn’t something you can argue your way out of. There is a credible threat on your life. You need to stay safe.” By the look on her face, he can tell she’s going to be stubborn about it.</p><p>“Please stay in your apartment. It’s not the end of the world. I’ll send a small squad to watch over you until the threat passes. Then you can get back to your duties.”</p><p>She thinks over his words carefully before nodding her head in agreement, “Alright, if it will ease your mind towards the situation, I will stay out of trouble for a time.”</p><p>“That’s all I ask,” He feels his shoulders slump in relief. His concern must have shown through the hologram as a smirk slowly takes over Riyo’s features. </p><p>“Why Fox, you aren’t worried about me, are you?” </p><p>“What?” His helmet snaps to attention at her words. “No, I‘m not worried. I am just… concerned.” Fox shuts his eyes behind his helmet. What a pathetic excuse.</p><p>“Aww my <em>commander</em> is concerned, how sweet,” barely contained glee shines through her expression at the prospect of teasing him. She knows he dislikes it when she says his title like that. When anyone else uses it there is a sense of dignity and authority. Riyo changes all of that with her sing-song tone and signature smirk. Her <em>‘commander’</em> rolls around his mind refusing to leave him alone. It drives him crazy, and he doesn’t know why. </p><p>Standing there under her gaze, his frustrated thoughts suddenly morph into an idea. He’s reminded of that one time Thorn swiped a desert from a gala to share with the commanders. Riyo wants to mess with him, well, two can play at that game. </p><p>“It’s always lovely talking with you too, cupcake,” he says sarcastically. The dark-blue blush that spreads across her face is completely worth the comment. </p><p>“Cupcake!? You— l’m not that small!”</p><p>“Eh, to me you are. You‘ve had one before right? Tiny, colorful,” <em>sweet,</em> his mind adds before he brushes the intruding thought away. “You’re a whole head lower than me. Most sentiments would consider that short.”</p><p>“I’ll have you know I am considered average height on Pantora,” she says crossing her arms.</p><p>Despite the severity of the situation, her actions make him laugh for the first time in weeks. It feels good having her back; he’s missed this. “Keep tellin’ yourself that.”</p><p>When Riyo doesn’t respond to his taunt, he pauses, laugh fading as he takes a closer look at the hologram. </p><p>He can’t tell for sure, but she looks more upset than he expected. Either that or she’s still messing with him, it’s hard to tell in the lingering blue light. If it’s the first emotion, this is bad. He was teasing, not trying to offend her. That’s the opposite of what he wanted. <em>Damage control Fox! </em></p><p>“Riyo? Look at me,” she continues to ignore him. Alright, he’ll try a different approach. Fox changes his tone, making his voice gentler and deeper than usual, like he does when he’s trying to comfort her after a difficult day in the senate, “Hey, don’t feel bad. I didn’t mean to offend you. I think— I think short things are cute.”</p><p>No sooner than the words had left his mouth does he realize his mistake. Kriff.</p><p>Riyo’s arms drop to her side in shock. She moves closer to the hologram projector, her face growing in the faded blue light until it takes up the majority of the space. There’s that same strange look in her eyes from the other day and something else too.</p><p>“You think I’m cute?” </p><p>…</p><p>……</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>He slams his finger on the button cutting the transmission from its source. His final image  of Riyo fades away in an instant. Slumping against the warehouse wall, Fox is thankful the rest of his men had cleared out. No firefight, no battle, not even the first Battle of Geonosis, had made him feel as paralyzed and powerless as those few moments. Where is his confidence? What is he doing? </p><p>He can imagine how bad the teasing would have been if Thorn overheard their little chat. What was he thinking!? ‘Short things are cute.’ Who says that, especially to a friend? He’ll have to apologize to Riyo next time he sees her for making her uncomfortable. That whole exchange was not up-to-code. Even as Fox convinces himself of his wrongdoings a part of his mind willfully rebels. <em>She may have been upset at the beginning, but after you called her cute, she almost looked happy</em>. <em>Maybe if you kept going…</em> </p><p>“Commander, ready to move out?”</p><p>Fox shakes his head clearing his wandering thoughts, “Yes. We’ll investigate more at headquarters.”</p><p>As he steps on the gunship with his squad, he can’t help wondering about Riyo. Why did he say that? He’d rather not think of the implications behind his words. Hopefully Riyo will forget he ever said that about her. More importantly, is she really safe, and what could possibly happen next?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a lot of fun to write, especially that last scene. It's one of my favorites. And yes, one of my headcanons is that Fox doesn't always think before he speaks around people he cares about. How can he be grumpy 24/7 around Riyo and his brothers?<br/>If you want a visual representation of the bounty hunter's room, look up the pepe silvia meme.</p><p>Ch 4: "Gravity" - Taeyeon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open HUD Chat:<br/>
Group Name: Disaster Commanders™</p><p>[CC-1010] Fox: Thorn, come up to level thirteen. I need to discuss the shinies' data with you. </p><p>[CC-3371] Thorn: on my way </p><p>Fox: Keep security tight. We need to be prepared for anything. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been almost a week since the guard busted Tyleel for arms trafficking, and his mysterious client has yet to surface. ‘Course that doesn’t mean Fox has slept any more than usual. He wants to believe the bounty hunter was scared into hiding by the raid on her hideout, but his luck isn’t that good. On the positive side, at least Riyo won’t be here for the second session. She’s safe in her apartment being watched over by some of his best men. The bounty hunter will have to try harder if she wants to reach her. </p><p>Since then, most of his focus has been on fortifying the security for the ball. There is still a lot of work to do between figuring out the rotation of the guards and the Chancellor’s ever changing requests, one of which was for the venue to be “the light of the star system” whatever that means. One day that man is going to be the death of him.</p><p>Currently, he’s reviewing the results of Bandit’s squad from yesterday’s drill. Half of them scored solid marks across the board, though some are lacking in their sharpshooter and tactical skills. They’ll need to put in some more time before they’re let out unsupervised as a squad. Sharing his datapad with Thorn, they go over the new schedules for the shinies' training regiment as the remaining senators pile into the chamber. </p><p>Deep in conversation with Thorn, he hardly registers the hard tap on his shoulder. </p><p>“What is <em>she</em> doing here?” Stone asks, pointing down the hall. </p><p>Fox turns his head to see Riyo walking down the empty hall accompanied by two aides. </p><p>“Isn’t she supposed to be under watch?” Stone continues.</p><p>“Don’t look at me,” Thorn says gesturing to Fox, “he’s the one who set up her security.”</p><p>“Security,” he growls, “that’s supposed to keep her away from the senate building.” </p><p>Shoving his datapad into Thorn’s arms, Fox waits by the chamber entrance in a rigidly uniform stance. Only his previous force on the datapad reveals his unrest. They haven’t spoken since the bounty hunter was discovered, and the senate building is the last place she should be with a target on her back.</p><p>Riyo continues making her way down the hall oblivious to Fox’s distress. Today she’s dressed in a deep maroon outfit with a short skirt and long-sleeved top. Rather than buns, her hair is tied off into two sections underneath her headpiece. An added curtain of diamonds hangs down around the back side of her head sparkling as it sways in the light. Though her fashion choices are more reasonable than Senator Amidala, he wishes she would pick outfits that were less... distracting. Fox blinks his eyes forcefully bringing himself back to reality. <em>Where did that come from?</em> He’s supposed to be upset at Riyo for being here, not staring at her. He needs to focus. None of that other stuff is important compared to Riyo being unprotected and out in the open. </p><p>The closer she approaches, the thicker the air grows between them. It reminds him of the summers on Kamino. On the days when the sky was the clearest, you could never see the storm until it was too late. That same pressure, that same burning passion is stirring under Riyo’s smooth facade. It’s not his friend approaching them right now, this is Senator Chuchi on a mission.</p><p>“Good morning commanders,” she greets with a slight tilt of her head. The aides behind her copy her motion immediately with effortless grace.</p><p>“Senator, how are you today?” Thorn asks.</p><p>“Doing well Commander, thank you. May I introduce my new aides Luul and Ciric,”</p><p>she gestures behind her to the two tall Pantoran men flanking her. They give a slight bow that Fox and his brothers return. </p><p>“They arrived from Pantora just the other day. It’ll be their first time in a general session of the senate. But before that I wanted to introduce them to arguably the greatest soldier in the Grand Army of the Republic, Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard,” she extends her hand out towards him, a tight smile playing over her features.</p><p>Something is bothering Riyo; that much is clear. Even without the passive-aggressive tone he would have sensed it. Is she really that upset about being kept inside for her own safety? She was fine with the idea a week ago, and he’s done nothing to deserve her ire since then. It’s his job to protect her whether she likes it or not. Her flagrant denial of the dangers she’s facing frustrates him to no end.</p><p>“You boys have your work cut out for you,” he says with mock cheerfulness. “The senator’s more trouble than she looks,” he sends a pointed glare in her direction that’s unfortunately shielded by his helmet. By the neutral face Riyo puts on, he knows she understands the message. </p><p>“Well, would you look at the time!” Stone says loudly. “I need to get to the lower levels for my patrol,” he pats Fox on the shoulder before giving a brief bow to the senator and booking it to the lift.</p><p>Fox watches Stone retreat, envious he won’t be able to escape this situation as easily. Then again, Riyo’s the one who started it.</p><p>Riyo calls to her aides, her eyes locked in a fierce staring contest with his, “Why don’t you two head in while I have a word with Commander Fox.”</p><p>“As you wish ma’am,” Luul says with a bow. </p><p>“Will the commander be joining us for the session?” Ciric asks.</p><p>Riyo turns away from Fox to answer, “No, he will be observing.”</p><p>“Very well ma’am,” Ciric says with a bow as he and Luul pass into the chamber. </p><p>“Thorn,” Fox snaps.</p><p>“Ah— yes, I need to check on patrols too. Thanks for the reminder,” Thorn sets off at a jog, wanting to be anywhere else than with them for the next few minutes.</p><p>Finally free from prying eyes, Fox heads over to the shadowed corner by the back edge of the hall, far away from the typical route senators follow into the chamber. Riyo trots behind him trying to match his hurried pace. Right before they reach their destination, she grabs his arm, stopping them in their tracks. He turns to face her, unseen eyebrow raised.</p><p>“What was that about?” she whispers, irritation written on her face. </p><p>“I’ll do you one better,” he says, removing his wrist from her grasp, “why are you here? You’re supposed to be under watch.”</p><p>“I explained my situation to your men. They agreed with me that it was in my best interests to attend today’s session.”</p><p>“Wonderful, you used your ‘senator speak’ to trick my men into letting you come here against their better judgement,” he can’t believe she’s endangering herself like this. “What exactly is so important that a threat on your life is suddenly trivial?”</p><p>“Fox, you know how important this general session is for Pantora. We need to know the Republic’s plan for interplanetary agriculture or our trade will be compromised.”</p><p>“You could ask to be filled in later. The point is, it’s careless of you to come here in person.”</p><p>Riyo’s frustration doubles at his words, “I have a duty to my people to represent them. I would be no better than the senators who hide behind their lobbyists if I cowered each time there was an assasination attempt.” She looks at him, voice bitter, “I thought you would understand.”</p><p>“I <em>do </em>understand that galactic politics are not worth your life.” If nobody will stop her from engaging in self-destructive behavior, the duty falls to him. Riyo is one person he refuses to fail.  </p><p>“Maybe,” she snaps, “I decided there are more important matters at stake than staying locked up in my apartment.”</p><p>“That’s not how I see it,” he whispers back. “By being here you are putting yourself in danger and disobeying a direct order.”</p><p>Riyo’s eyes widen in surprise, “Excuse me <em>commander</em>, when exactly did I start following <em>your</em> orders?”</p><p>He winces at her tone, the anger draining out of him like a berated shiny. Riyo’s right, he can’t treat her like a misbehaving trooper just because he’s upset with her. Ordering her around isn’t right. He starts again, carefully this time, “All I meant was… it’s my job to make sure you’re safe. Coming here with some bounty hunter after you is too risky.”</p><p>“I understand that,” Riyo says icily crossing her arms, “but it’s been a week with no developments on that front. And it’s no excuse to insult me in front of my new aides.”</p><p>“Alright, I admit I shouldn’t have said that. But you shouldn’t be so angry about having to stay in your apartment.”</p><p>“That’s not why I’m angry.” </p><p>Her statement confuses him to say the least. She sure sounded angry about being kept away a few seconds ago. If she isn’t angry about being watched over, what’s going on? </p><p>“And how was I supposed to know that. I’m not a mind-reader you know,” Fox says frustrated. He takes a step forward and leans down trying to draw her gaze towards him, or at least his helmet. “If you’re not angry about the protective detail, tell me what’s wrong. I can try and fix it.”</p><p>Suddenly, she turns and looks up at him. Only now does he realize how close they’ve moved towards each other in the narrow hallway, her face less than a hand’s width in front of his own. The raging storm she carries inside her is crackling with energy now, electrifying the space between them. He can feel her piercing gaze through his helmet. He searches there looking for a clue, wondering what’s going on inside her mind, and if she is wondering the same about him. </p><p>Slowly, her gaze softens, and she takes a long breath out. Just when he thinks he's about to hear the answer to his questions, he finds himself thrown off-course once again.</p><p>“Why did you shut off your holoprojector?” she asks.</p><p>Fox freezes up at her question. This is not where he was expecting the conversation to go. It’s not like he forgot the incident in question, how could he? He’s become an expert at blocking and ignoring that memory and his slip of the tongue that made everything complicated. He had hoped she had forgotten as well. He still cannot believe he called her cute. If this past week has taught him anything, dwelling on it will not help. No matter what he meant by that—which was nothing—he shouldn’t have said it in the first place. </p><p>As for why he turned it off, kriff if he knows. His hand flew so fast he hardly registered the movement. He probably did it because he didn’t want his men to intrude on the conversation. Privacy, yeah that’s why. As well as he meshes with his brothers, this is one area where they do not see eye-to-eye. No matter how many times he explains his relationship with Riyo, they mistakenly believe there’s more to it. There isn’t, and the holoprojector accident is the perfect example. It’s a clone commander and his senator friend discussing safety precautions concerning a bounty hunter, that’s all. Spending time with Riyo, talking to her, teasing her, laughing with her is simply something they do. Isn’t that what he tells them when they ask, that they’re just friends? <em>Isn’t that the lie he tells himself...</em></p><p>Still, she needs an answer. This problem wouldn’t go away until he gives her one, and things between them need to return to normal. He will not let his irrationality ruin their friendship. </p><p>“Riyo,” he starts, “I’m sorry for what I said over the holo. I was out of line. Please forgive me.”</p><p>Her response is not what he was expecting. She closes her eyes, her forehead furrowing as she bites her lip. That can’t be good. What has he done wrong?</p><p>Opening her eyes, he’s weighed down by her weary gaze hanging over him.</p><p>“Fox,” she starts, “there is no reason for me to forgive you, you did nothing wrong. But that doesn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“I— I don’t know why I turned it off,” he lies. </p><p>She sighs uncrossing her arms, “If that is your answer… I need some time to think... alone.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>She’s looking away again, and despite their proximity, he feels like she’s on the other side of the galaxy slipping far out of his reach.</p><p><em><strong>SENATORS</strong></em>, a disembodied voice booms from the chamber. Once again, he’s made Riyo late to a session, this time for less than stellar reasons. He wishes she would look at him. </p><p>“I’ll be out here if you need me,” he says softly so only she can hear.</p><p>She nods, still blocking her eyes from his line of sight. Slowly, with heavy steps, she walks into the chamber and away from him with a sense of finality.</p><p>Heading to his own alcove two floors above, Fox takes up his proper stance against the wall. If he slams his head against the duracrete with excessive force, nobody notices. It’s not like more than a few people in the room care about the inner conflicts of a clone. </p><p>As the session begins, he remains—silent, unmoving—the perfect soldier to guard the elite. Little do they know the wild storm raging inside him; little do they know his steady gaze is not for them. All his fears, all his hopes are tied up in one tiny blue senator, who he prays is still his friend once the day is done. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My notes I wrote in this chapter:  “[look he’s so in denial about his feelings at this point he knows why he turned the call off, but he’s not acknowledging those feelings because he knows he can’t act on them. Therefore making him oblivious to Riyo’s attempts to flirt w/ him]”<br/>We suffer together. </p><p>Ch 5: "Diary" - Heize<br/>This chapter originally had a title that fit the content better. That was before I listened to this song for almost 3 hours straight while writing it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Some Kind of Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open HUD Chat:<br/>
Group Name: Disaster Commanders™</p><p>[CC-4477] Thire: Everything clear on the balconies</p><p>[CC-5689] Stone: same for the lower tier</p><p>[CC-3371] Thorn: looks good on my end, how about you Fox?</p><p>Fox?</p><p>@FOX!</p><p>[CC-1010] Fox: Mid tier checks out.</p><p>Thorn: you okay?</p><p>Fox: Fine.</p><p> </p><p>Fuming, Fox shuts off the chat. Of course he’s not okay. He can hardly focus on the session because of his argument with Riyo. It keeps replaying in his head over and over, distracting him from his work. He could have stopped at any time but no, he had to make things worse. What a mess. </p><p>
  <em>Focus.</em>
</p><p>Straightening his back, he grounds himself in the here and now. Tuning back in he finds they’re onto one of the usual sticking points, trade routes and planetary rights. Fox can hardly keep himself from rolling his eyes. It’s beyond ridiculous, half the galaxy in their possession and they can’t make simple choices. He doesn’t care that he’s not being fair towards the representatives. It shouldn’t be that hard to reach an agreement if they truly have the people’s best interests in mind. </p><p>As he glares at Senator Dod and his stupid hat, his gaze unintentionally lands on the one person he’s trying to avoid. Unlike him, Riyo looks fully invested in the debate, or at least she does a good job of faking interest. Eyes glued to the combating representatives dancing around their opponent’s words, her focus is unwavering. </p><p>Most planets have a popular sport, something for the citizens to support rather than tearing each other apart. Pod-racing specifically has grown in recent years among the outer rim territories. Coruscant however has evolved past those kinds of primitive practices. Yes, any surface dwelling elite will tell citizens from other planets they appreciate higher forms of entertainment. Instead of athletes, they let senators fight to the death. </p><p>Riyo is smart enough to stay out of the more precarious political squabbles, notwithstanding minor events like the upcoming ball. The fight against injustice is her rallying cry, prompting her to speak out more than any other issue except those directly related to Pantora. When she does have a controversial opinion, she reaches for her more powerful allies as backers in preparation for her move. If these assemblies are chessgames, then Riyo is a hidden strategist dealing in soft, steady blows. Each act is completed with purpose before she disappears from the limelight. Her goal: advancement in the best direction rather than total victory. Fox likes to think it’s a skill he helped teach her. Battle strategies became a common talking point for them when he realized she'd be engaging in more risky debates. Watching from his perch, he’s seen her mature in her position as senator. How different they’ve both grown since they first met first all those years ago. </p><p>A sense of nostalgia and longing grips his heart. What he wouldn't give to return to the days when everything made sense. Fox used to consider himself good at reading people, their motives, thoughts, moods. Decoding Riyo is a whole new level. No matter how well he believes he knows her, she continues to surprise him. </p><p>Fox sighs leaning up against the wall. He knows what he has to do. Whatever it is that happened in the hall, they need to work it out together. They need to talk, and sooner rather than later. Mulling over the what if’s and why’s alone is going to drive him insane. </p><p>Thunderous applause snaps his attention back to the session at hand. The sparring senators having finished their debates are floating back to their designated sectors. Riyo joins the crowd politely clapping from her pod. Momentarily, she stops for one of her aides to lean over and whisper something. They exchange a few words followed by him leaving her pod and heading for the exit. She must have accidently left another one of her datapads in the senatorial lounge.</p><p>Instantaneously, Fox makes a decision. Taking a quick look at his men scattered about the dome, he exits the chamber. Honestly, he doesn’t know what compels him to do it. Abandoning his position will have serious consequences if he is spotted—if being the key phrase. All he needs is a minute of the aide’s attention.</p><p>Fox hurries down the nearest flight of stairs hoping to catch the man before he reaches the lounge. No matter how angry she is with him, Riyo will listen to one of her own people. If he can pass along a message through the Pantoran, they can forget about the whole situation. He’ll ask for Riyo to meet him after the session and say there’s an newly implemented security measure he needs to advise her on. Then, after she gets his message, he can talk to her, let her know it's all a big misunderstand—</p><p>Emerging from the stairs, he turns the corner and spots Riyo’s new aide, Ciric. Instead of walking to the lounge, he’s heading for the stairs in the opposite direction.  </p><p>Alarm bells go off immediately in Fox’s head. Senatorial aides have a specific skill set, namely completing their assigned tasks with single-minded focus and efficiency. Sure it’s Ciric’s first day, but Riyo would have showed him the floor’s lounge ahead of the proceedings. There is no reason for him to travel to another level.</p><p>The objective has changed. This is now a surveillance op. He presses down on his comlink, alerting his men to the possible threat. Hopefully, they will be prepared if something goes wrong. Silently peeking around corners, Fox follows the Pantoran as the man descends through the senate building, trailing farther and farther from Riyo’s floor. </p><p>A part of him wants Ciric to plead ignorance. Would it be too much to ask for a single day without conflict on Coruscant? Fox’s battlefield instincts cry out in contrast, better to be stern and cautious than optimistic and dead. </p><p>Ciric stops his winding trail on the eighth floor outside the maintenance room off a branching hallway. Taking a tool from his pocket, he fiddles with the keypad. Unlocking the door with ease, the man slips in like a shadow. </p><p>That last piece of evidence is all Fox needs. A hacking maneuver like that proves Ciric is up to no good. It’s time to end this detour. </p><p>Slinking out from his stairwell cover, Fox carefully approaches the room placing each footstep with deadly precision. Any noise could alert the aide to his presence. Drawing his blasters, set to stun, he slides his way along the wall. In the off-chance he’s wrong about Ciric, he’s not going to be the person to kill one of Riyo’s new aides. To say it would put a damper on their relationship would be the understatement of the year. Blasters held high, he takes a second to center himself before slamming open the door. </p><p>He enters zeroing in on the tall figure wrapped in dark blue robes. Ciric is crouched next to the room’s power generator, a crudely-made bomb in his hands. </p><p>“Put. That. Down,” Fox snarls at the traitorous Pantoran.</p><p>Shock flashes across Ciric’s face. Slowly complying, he lays the bomb down beside the machine. </p><p>“Hands u— oof!”</p><p>Fox is thrown to the ground, dual blasters flying out of his hands as Ciric lunges at him. The Pantoran quickly gets up after knocking him down and dives for the right blaster, only to have his legs taken out from under him. </p><p>“Who are you?” Fox shouts standing up. </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know, <em>clone</em>,” Ciric snaps rising from the floor. The two face each other, Ciric’s back to the one blaster, Fox’s to the bomb. </p><p>He needs a new strategy, fast.</p><p>“You and your precious guard,” Ciric mutters, “always messing with my plans.”</p><p>Fox dodges the punch the former aide sends his way, swinging his arm out he catches only air. This guy is good, too good. </p><p>“When my dealer was captured, I thought I was done for. Once I complete my mission, the Count will reward me for my persistence.”</p><p>The Count? <em>Dooku.</em> How had a separatist infiltrated Riyo’s entourage?</p><p>The Pantoran comes at him again, arms swinging in a practiced rhythm. Too bad for Ciric, Fox has received all the information he needs. </p><p>He sidesteps the Pantoran’s attacks, weaving his body around the assault of fists. Fox doesn’t send out his own strike yet. Relying on the weight of his armor, he lets himself fall back into a handspring, flipping himself out of harm’s way and sprinting for the bomb. Ciric races after him, determined to reach the bomb first. </p><p>So predictable.</p><p>Nearing the bomb, Fox leaps up and pushes off of the power generator. Using it as a springboard, he whips his leg around letting the momentum carry his foot to meet his target. Ciric never stood a chance. Fox’s military-grade boot crashes straight into the Pantoran’s face, slamming him across the room. In the blink of an eye, he’s out cold. </p><p>Brushing off his armor, Fox makes his way over to the man sprawled on the floor. He scoops up both his blasters on the way, holstering the weapons as he approaches the fallen Pantoran.</p><p>Kneeling down on one leg to examine the would-be bomber, Fox notices nothing out of the ordinary. Ciric looks like an aide, arguably indistinguishable from the other man who accompanied Riyo to her pod. What could have prompted him to accept a hit from the separatists?</p><p>
  <em>Hold on.</em>
</p><p>The Pantoran’s form is shimmering, shaking like a ripple spreading through a puddle. After a few seconds of uncertainty, he solidifies. Where Ciric had just been, now lies a lifeform covered in green, scaly skin. Large, protruding eyes take up half the space on the mysterious intruder’s face. </p><p>“A changeling…” he’d heard about the species back on Kamino. They have rare ability to change their appearance at will through the smallest amount of physical contact. On closer inspection, his fears are confirmed. The sharp face lines signifies a female, the same cloaked bounty hunter who’d requested bombs from Tyleel. </p><p>“Thire, come in,” he calls through his comlink.</p><p>“Commander? What’s going on, we got your alert earlier.”</p><p>“No time, a bounty hunter has infiltrated the session and attempted to plant a bomb. I have her in custody, engage Emergency Code 27.”</p><p>“We will begin evacuating the senators right away.”</p><p>“Send extra guards for Senator Chuchi, the intruder was masquerading as her aide,” he looks down at the Changeling with disgust, “she could be in heightened danger.”</p><p>“Copy that.”</p><p>Pulling out binders, he secures the prisoner’s arms. If he makes the bonds tighter than usual, he doesn’t notice. Nobody is going to hurt his senator and get away with it. In the process he notices the gauntlet hidden underneath the flowing sleeves of her stolen Pantoran robe. Various rudimentary devices are attached to it. Rather low-tech for the job at hand—</p><p>*BEEP*</p><p>His hands still at the sound, one of the devices has started flashing. </p><p>*BEEP* *BEEP*</p><p>Over his shoulder, he can see the previously deactivated bomb, now humming with energy. </p><p><em>Sithspit</em>, the bomb’s on a timer<em>.</em> He hauls the changeling to her feet, dragging her out of the room and down the hall. </p><p>“Thorn!” he calls into his comlink, “Bomb! There’s a—”</p><p>The force of the bomb propels him flying forward. Fox is forced to roll, his armor absorbing most of the brunt of the fall. </p><p>As the ringing dies from his ears, he hears the screams. Rising from the floor, he tosses the changeling over to the wall, not having enough time to tie her up as he rushes towards the dark senate chamber. </p><p>Pressing into the alcove, he looks around to see senators exiting in droves. The Chancellor is already long gone from his podium. In the red glow of the emergency power system, he almost misses the flash of activity from the levels above him—almost. Instead, he watches as some of his men in the mid tier take on a squad of battle droids coming out from the opposing side of the chamber. And in the front of them all, providing cover fire from her slightly upturned pod, is none other than Riyo. </p><p>How had she gotten a blaster into the chamber?! If he wasn’t worried for her life, he’d be impressed. Blaster bolts wiz past her as the droids try to knock down the lifeforms inhibiting their progress. Everytime one diverts to attack an escaping senator, their miscalculation is rewarded with a shot to the chest or head. Soon, all the droids have left their previous assignments, focused solely on Riyo and his men. </p><p>Gazing over the edge of her pod, Senator Chuchi has been replaced by Riyo at her best. With a fierce look in her eyes, hairpiece askew, gone is the quiet senator from mere minutes ago. Surrounded by the dim red glow of the lights, blaster in hand defending his brothers, he’s never seen her look more beautiful. </p><p>She’s doing amazing… and he needs to get up there. He locates the nearest stairs, dashing up them at lightning speed. </p><p>There are still a few clankers left when he reaches level thirteen. Thorn’s squad has done exemplary work of taking down the enemy. Grabbing onto Thorn’s shoulder, Fox takes his spot, rotary canon whirling as he takes down droid after droid. Between shots he shouts to Bandit who’s protecting Riyo from a distance, taking out the clankers before they have a chance to aim at her.</p><p>“Have the senator pull back!”</p><p>Through the blazing lights of the firefight, Fox watches Bandit push to the front of the line. A short distance away, Riyo is hovering out in her pod pinned down by unfriendly fire. </p><p>“Senator!” he calls, “pull back! We’ve got them on the run!”</p><p>Riyo turns her head to Bandit. Saying nothing, she lets her eyes sweep up until they land on Fox’s own hidden behind his helmet. A moment of silence descends over them, a mutual understanding to put off their argument for later. Though lacking communication, Fox knows a tentative truce is in order. He sends a nod her way that’s interrupted by a blaster bolt, breaking their brief contact. </p><p>Crouched behind his cover he hears the engine to her pod rev up as she shouts, “On my way, trooper!”</p><p>Fox peeks out from behind his cover. Seeing an opening, he disables another few droids. Taking out a third one, he’s not fast enough to intercept a fourth droid shooting off rounds. The bolts sail across the chamber, and all too soon Fox sees the target. He’s not fast enough to warn Bandit when the shiny is shot right in the chestplate.</p><p>“Trooper!” Riyo shouts, seeing his body slumped motionless against the floor. With renewed vigor she leaps up raining hellfire down on the droids that dared hurt a Guard.</p><p>A group of brothers pull Bandit out of harm’s way and take him into the hall. Fox grits his teeth, wishing he could be by the kid’s side after his fall. All he can do is hope Bandit will recover. A blaster bolt narrowly misses Riyo’s head. As much as he wants to jump to his brother’s defense, he cannot afford to divert his attention until the fight is over.</p><p>Forging ahead, Fox and his men increase their efforts. Shots ring out through the chamber as they destroy each new droid. It’s not long until the wave of remaining clankers are obliterated. Handing Thorn’s Z-6 back to him, Fox watches Riyo return to the docking bay. He can see the damage her pod took as it comes closer, the torn-up base having received the heaviest fire. </p><p>Suddenly, a blast knocks him off his feet. He hears Riyo scream. </p><p>Fighting through the pain and disorientation, he stumbles on hands and knees to the base of the platform where Riyo’s pod had been about to dock. </p><p>She’s gone. </p><p>He catches himself on the ledge, breath stopping in his throat. </p><p>No… no, no, this can’t be happening. Where is she?! She was just here. He desperately scours the room, the darkness amid the red lights obscuring his view, pounding vibrations echoing through his head. </p><p>The panic he feels is like nothing he’s ever known. It nearly takes him over. All his will-power is barely enough to keep him from diving off the platform in search of her. He feels sick, his stomach dropping in absolute terror of her unknown fate. If he hadn’t been so prideful, if he hadn’t fought with her—kriff, and now he’d never know...</p><p>“There, the senator!” Thorn cries out pointing downward. </p><p> </p><p>Fox scrambles up and peers over the side of the platform. Squinting his eyes against the darkness, his vision clears bringing the terrifying scene into focus. A plume of thick, black smoke trails floors below them. </p><p>Riyo’s pod is falling with her inside it. </p><p>_____________________</p><p>“Senator!” Fox croaks his voice sounding raw even to his own ears.</p><p>Riyo is lying on the floor of her pod having been thrown from her position by the explosion. At the sound of his voice she stirs, eyes fluttering open amongst hair plastered to the cold durasteel floor. The blast looks to have been from the primary repulsor engine powering the massive machine. It is now hovering haphazardly, titled on its side as it slowly loses altitude. Soon there will be complete engine failure, and after that— he doesn’t want to think about it.</p><p>“The engines are failing! Trooper, secure this cable. I’m going after the senator.”</p><p>The relief he felt seeing her face fades to the back of his mind. Every second wasted hastens Riyo’s march to a fiery death. He needs to get her out of there immediately. </p><p>“Senator Chuchi!” he calls, “Senator Chuchi, I need you to turn towards my voice, slowly.”</p><p>Pushing up on her forearm, Riyo readjusts her position from the floor. Squinting against the glare of red lights amidst the darkness, Fox watches her dreamy haze disappear in a flash. The terror that fills those eyes he’s come to associate with kindness wounds him more than any criminal or burecrate ever could. If they get out of this alive, he’ll make that bounty hunter pay for hurting her.</p><p>“Fox!” her voice shoots through the cacophony, decorum the least of her concerns. </p><p>“Trooper! Is the line secured?” he shouts over to his fellow guard.</p><p>“Ready Commander!”</p><p>Tightening the line around himself, Fox leans over the edge of the platform. Finding Riyo amongst the carnage he shouts, “Sen—” </p><p>No, not senator, enough with the charade. The last thing they need right now is formalities standing in the way of a rescue. Riyo doesn’t need Commander Fox right now, she needs him. She needs to know he’s there and that he won’t let her down.</p><p>“Riyo, I’m coming for you! Don’t move until I give the signal.”</p><p>Blaring alarms and the scrambling of his men fade into the background as Fox rappels down the side of the chamber. He can only afford to focus on Riyo. Though scarred and battered, her face is still the focal point in all his happiest memories. Rising to the surface, he holds onto those moments letting her soft smile drive him closer to the fallen state of her pod. A miracle, that’s all he needs, all he ever needed. One more impossible situation for the two of them to conquer together. </p><p>The closer he drops, the more fear he sees behind her eyes, and something else too, hope. He wishes he believed in himself as much as she trusts him. </p><p>The pod lurges slightly dropping a short distance and tilting further. </p><p>“Fox, hurry!” Riyo shouts in a shrill voice.</p><p>“I’m almost there. On the count of three, grab my hand!” Her mechanical prison continues to lose altitude having gone vertical from the failing stabilizers. Hanging from his cable, Fox sees her crouched along the rim of her once floating pod, the lone barrier between her and the steep drop over nothing but air. </p><p>It’s now or never. Riyo takes a deep breath as he starts the countdown.</p><p>“One.” </p><p>He is nearly to her now.</p><p>“Two.” </p><p>Fox stretches out his arm as far as he can reach. Riyo’s fingers almost brush against his own when the pod surges suddenly causing Riyo to let out a startled yelp. Desperately, he tries again, cable extended as far as it can go. Shaking off the shock of the drop, Riyo doubles her efforts as well. <em>Almost there, almost there</em> if he can just touch her hand.</p><p>“Three!” </p><p>Lunging forward, he grabs her hand. Riyo quickly latches onto his arm with her free hand as the pod she had been rooted to uses up its last power converter. Lights fading, it drops unceremoniously with a crash, banging into the other vacant pods as gravity rips it down to the floor far below.</p><p>Riyo hangs there for maybe a second breathing heavily, her only anchor from certain death his steady grip. Not risking the chance of letting her fall, Fox makes quick work of pulling Riyo up and securing her cradled in his arms. Gravity won’t snatch her away like it did her pod, not on his watch.</p><p>Wrapping her arms around his neck, she holds tight as she buries her head into the crook between his helmet and chestplate.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’ve got you,’ he croons into her ear, “and I won’t let go.” </p><p>At his words, her body relaxes though her grip remains firm. He gives her a few seconds to shift her weight and double checks if she’s secured. Satisfied with her positioning, he shouts up to his brothers, “I have the senator! Pull us up!”</p><p>Riyo clings to him as the cable is drawn upwards. Curiosity getting the better of her, he feels her head move against his body as she tries to peer over his shoulder at the wreckage down below.</p><p>“Don’t look, it’ll make it worse.” He twitches slightly feeling her head move back into place, one eye giving him a questioning blink before closing against his armor. For the remainder of their ascent, he doesn’t need to remind her. He guesses she would rather not be traumatized by the shreds of her pod if she can avoid it.</p><p>When they reach the top of the ledge, they’re pulled up, but Riyo doesn’t let go of him. Touching down on solid ground, he’s surprised to find her shaking in his arms.</p><p>“Thorn, take the men to search for more survivors. I’ll watch over the senator. She’s not fit to stand yet.”</p><p>Understanding the severity of the situation, Thorn efficiently ushers his men from the landing. They have a building to secure, and Fox has a senator to protect.</p><p>Settling down against the wall, Fox holds Riyo tightly. They stay like that in their empty alcove, wrapped in each other as the world falls apart around them. For once his mind is silent. All his attention is focused on comforting Riyo and anchoring her to him. Hopefully he’s providing her with the same safety and peace he feels in her presence. </p><p>Once the shaking subsides, Riyo quietly cries into his shoulder as he rubs her back. Knowing he can’t do much besides hold her, he whispers the few native Pantoran words she taught him. It’s not his strong suit, but it's the thought that counts, something else he learned from her. </p><p>With a start, he realizes this is the first time in all the years he’s known Riyo that he’s seen her cry. She’s so strong, even now, it takes a kind of bravery he doesn’t have to be vulnerable. Perhaps, it’s her way of healing. The tears take some of herself and push it out into the galaxy, a physical manifestation of her pain. Each one stinging as it hits his armor while it purifies her soul. </p><p>He doesn’t know how long they remain in that position. It could have been months or a few minutes. Can something as trivial as time be applied to comforting a friend in need? In their little bubble of peace, with her in his arms, everything feels right despite the circumstances. </p><p>In that moment, the truth is evident before his eyes. Riyo isn’t just a friend; she’s more than his wildest dreams. He cares for her too much, prioritizes her needs above his own. He’s a fool to have thought otherwise. Deep down, he knows he’s been denying his feelings for too long. Frightened by his own emotions and how she would react, he thought ignoring his emotions would make them disappear— how naive. Riyo isn’t someone he can ignore. </p><p>Brothers in the field have told him of the Jedi code. They swear by their force that attachment leads to pain and anger, that it corrupts what’s pure and good. If that’s true, he must already be doomed. Though he believes she does not feel the same way, he loves Riyo Chuchi and will protect her to the end. It goes against everything he’s supposed to stand for, but if he had to choose between her and the Republic tomorrow, he knows who he would pick. Fox wishes it didn’t take an argument and near-death experience for him to confront himself and realize the truth. </p><p>Having calmed down from earlier, Fox watches as Riyo rests against him with her eyes closed. Maybe he’s moved by her spirit to be brave, perhaps he’s lost to his own delusions; either way he whispers audible only to himself the words she marked on his heart, “You’re a miracle to me.”</p><p>In his moment of epiphany, a group of senate guards appear in the doorway.</p><p>“Senator! Clone! What’s going on?”</p><p>Their delicate serenity is broken by the senate guards’ harsh shouts. In an instant, reality returns. Fox and Riyo need to be replaced with their alter egos, the cold commander and obedient senator. He feels Riyo letting go, preparing to face the less disciplined branch of Coruscant’s security force. Raising them from their position on the floor, he supports her as she stands and turns to face the guards.</p><p>Though not up to her typical senatorial grace, Riyo appears more centered than earlier. </p><p>“The commander was watching over me until I was fit enough to make it to the medcenter. I am ready to leave now.”</p><p>“Come with us, senator. Leave the clone to clean up the mess.”</p><p>The barb hardly registers under Fox’s attention. His legs and feet are numb, but that’s nothing compared to his heart. As Riyo is whisked away, he wants more than anything to know how she feels. If only she could see him without the helmet. See Fox the man, the man who loves her more than all the stars filling the night sky. </p><p>She leaves without another word, taking his heart in her stride, leaving behind a broken man praying for his miracle to come true. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Most of my chapters have been around 2-3k words and this chapter was just like, nope more… more is needed, so here’s 4k of awesomeness. Based on my current estimates, this or chapter 11 should be the longest. Going into this, I wrote out most of the story so I would have a general idea where I wanted plot points to happen. Chapters 1-6 were the most developed, therefore, we are officially through Part 1! *sprinkles confetti*</p><p>Thanks for reading! And if you came here for Cinderella Fox shenanigans we’re getting closer. That is the epic downside of making a plot, I have to build up to the parts I wanted to write from the beginning.  </p><p>I know I said the songs inspiring the chapter titles weren’t relevant to the story. That being said, some lyrics may have found their way into this chapter.</p><p>Ch 6: "Some Kind of Miracle" - Kelly Clarkson</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One Step At A Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open HUD Chat:<br/>
Group Name: Disaster Commanders™</p><p>[CC-1010] Fox: Meeting in my office at 1500 hours. We have a lot to discuss.</p><p>[CC-5869] Stone: omw</p><p>[CC-4477] Thire: Be there or be square</p><p>[CC-3371] Thorn: as a triangle I am offended by your insinuation</p><p>Thire: Be there or be triangle</p><p>Thorn: better :)</p><p>Fox: What am I going to do with you guys.</p><p> </p><p>Cramming four clone commanders into an already tiny office is a feat few understand as well as Fox. Now that he’s solved the argument over who deserves the guest chair (Thorn pulled a double shift every day last week) they can get down to business. In typical regulation-breaking fashion, Thorn is the first to remove his helmet. He’s quickly followed by Stone and Thire and lastly, Fox. The trio spend their timing waiting for Fox to finish editing his latest file. Giving the document one last checkover, he turns his attention to the waiting troopers. </p><p>“Alright,” he begins, stopping Stone and Thire’s whispered conversation. “As you know, I submitted my overview on the senate bombing incident yesterday to the chancellor. You were all assigned objectives since then. I’d like to hear your reports.” </p><p>Thire makes the first move, placing his datapad on Fox’s desk, “My squad and I found the real Ciric’s body shoved up in his apartment closet. Poor guy didn’t stand a chance...” He flips through images of the crime scene, not needing additional words to describe the unfortunate man’s death. Having gone through the images, Thire lands on a transcription coded for basic, “I interviewed the other aide as you requested. He didn’t know anything about the plot— thought Ciric’s weird behavior was just nerves about the session. Good news is there’s no other threats surrounding Senator Chuchi’s team.”</p><p>“Excellent, good work.”</p><p>Thire makes his way back to Stone, giving the commander a shove as he steps up to present his own findings, “We found no trace of the bounty hunter after scouring the senate building and surrounding areas. Having failed her mission, we believe she ran during the chaos of the bombing. With the sepies no longer backing her, she shouldn’t be a threat.”</p><p>“Still,” he says, opening a bag Fox did not notice he was carrying over his shoulder, “the point of the attack didn’t make much sense until we found this,” Stone pulls out the head of a battle droid from his bag. “We managed to patch into the memory banks of this droid,” he says, tossing the mechanical head from hand to hand.</p><p>He drops the hunk of metal on Fox’s desk. Plugging it via a cord into his data pad, a hulking metal monstrosity appears in the blue holographic light.</p><p>
  <em>“That will be all.”</em>
</p><p><em>“But General!” </em>an out of view droid calls, <em>“isn’t this plan too obvious. We’ll be caught!”</em></p><p><em>“Do not question me droid,”</em> Grievous shouts back. <em>“Count Dooku said the plan is just ridiculous enough to work. With the distraction of the bounty hunter your strike force will have a limited window to eliminate the target senators.”</em></p><p>Grievous stalks closer to the droid in question, half of his body fading off screen, <em>“It is not our intention for you to return…”</em></p><p>The memory fizzles ending the recording.</p><p>“A strike force…” Thorn says, “no wonder there were fewer droids compared to what we’ve heard from the battle field.” </p><p>“So, Dooku was using this bounty hunter?” Thire asks.</p><p>“From the looks of it, yeah,” Stone replies.</p><p>Fox leans forward tapping his fingers in thought, “All they needed was someone gullible enough to do their dirty work. A desperate changeling looking to make a name for herself would have made the perfect contact for sneaking in droids.” <em>and for tricking Riyo. </em></p><p>He goes tense at the thought. If Riyo had died as a result of his failure to organize security, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. To his benefit, the bounty hunter gives him a target to direct his anger.</p><p>Pulling up the medical report, Fox goes over the major injuries incurred by the attack. Not bad, considering it had been a separatist assassination attempt. Scrolling through the updated list of names, he cannot find Bandit or Riyo. Overall, that’s a good thing. If their names are not on the list, their injuries weren’t large enough to warrant further treatment. Still, that means he has no information on Riyo specifically. He’s not a fan of being kept in the dark when her safety is concerned. </p><p>“Thorn, what did the situation at the medbay look like?”</p><p>Thorn sits up taller in the guest chair to present his report, “There were four casualties and one senator on life support. Considering the circumstances, the fatalities were quite low. Most had minor injuries and were quickly released.” </p><p>Despite the grim statistics a smile blooms across his face, “They let me see Bandit, and he’s recovering well. Medics said the shot left merely a flesh wound on his chest. Should be up and fighting again in no time.” He passes over his datapad to Fox, “The boy was even talking about this design he’s going to get inked when he’s out.”</p><p>He passes over his datapad to Fox. The screen lights up at his touch revealing a sketch of a sword similar to the guard symbol yet... unique. That’s one way to describe the wiggly imitation of a stick. Once Bandit’s out he’ll give him a few impromptu drawing lessons. For kriff’s sake he needs one.</p><p>Thorn continues oblivious to Fox’s artistic woes, “Bandit’s going to have it put over the spot he was shot in the chest, pretty hardcore.”</p><p>“Epic.”</p><p>“He should add flames around it next!”</p><p>Fox shakes his head at their enthusiasm. Tattoo design is arguably the greatest unifier and divider of the GAR. </p><p>Realizing that is the end of Thorn’s report, Fox grows worried. He needs an update on Riyo. If he can’t receive one by asking indirectly, it’s time to bring up the real reason he called them here. </p><p>“Was Senator Chuchi in the medbay when you visited? Do you have an update on her condition?”</p><p>The three commanders look at each other surprised. Guess they didn’t expect him to be so forward with his concern.</p><p>“Uh, I didn’t see her when I visited,” Thorn responds. “Asked the doctors and she only had superficial wounds. She was prescribed to stay home and rest.”</p><p>“That’s a relief,” Fox says, letting his mouth tick up in a slight grin.</p><p>They’re staring at him again. Thorn speaks up first, “Fox… are you good? You’re acting— different.”</p><p>“I’ve hardly been ‘good’,” he quotes the word with his fingers, “since the day we met.”</p><p>His brothers look confused. He sighs standing up from his chair and moving to gaze out the narrow window. </p><p>“I’ve called you all here for a reason besides the reports. This is… personal.”</p><p>In his head this conversation had gone perfectly. Why is it so hard to say now?  </p><p>He turns to face his brothers, steeling his nerves, and lets out the two statements he’s never dared speak aloud, “I love Senator Chuchi, and I need your help.”</p><p>Silence. </p><p>Dead Silence. </p><p>Drop a pin in that office and they would have heard it crash to the ground. He’d expected a reaction, something in response to him finally admitting the truth. Instead all he sees are three stock-still men staring at him like he grew a second head. Time to change tactics. </p><p>“I’m not speaking to you as your commanding officer but as a brother. I’ll admit I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never— I’ve never felt like this before. Breaking the rules isn’t something I’m used to, but I know if I don’t act on this now, if I let her slip away... I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Thorn approaches him, slowly sizing up the man in front of him. He places a hand on Fox’s shoulder and gently pulls him into a hug. Usually he would push Thorn away. The commander’s previous attempts to hug him typically ended up with Thorn being pushed by a grumpy version of himself to the floor. Affection? Fox didn’t have the time. There were reports to file, criminals to track down, shinies and senators to protect. Today, he leans into the hug. Hiding away from the confusing emotions swirling inside him, he finds some semblance of comfort in the arms of his brother. </p><p>Not the type to miss out on a group hug, Stone and Thire ram into their fellow commanders and continue the embrace. </p><p>It’s a relief in more ways than one to share his secret. On Coruscant there are few people he truly trusts. Riyo and his brothers make up the majority of that small percentage. Admitting the truth out loud to people who he knows will help him figure it out reassures him that he’s on the right path. Breathing freely for the first time in forever, he lets go of the sleepless nights and work-induced stress. In a world where nothing makes sense, he’s glad to have his brothers. </p><p>“Fox, you’re a mess,” Stone glances up from the huddle. “Good thing for you it’s our job to fix people’s problems.”</p><p>“Honestly didn’t realize you felt this much,” Thire says, breaking away from the hug.</p><p>Thorn pulls back from Fox, holding onto his shoulder, “Don’t worry about a thing Fox, we’re here for you.” </p><p>“Does that include forgetting this,” he gestures at Stone who is still wrapped around his shoulders, “ever happened.”</p><p>Thorn scoffs at his question, “Of course this happened. This is prime blackmail material. Just wait, we’ll find a way.”</p><p>“It’s part of our job to mess with you.” Stone says, his head resting on Fox’s shoulder.</p><p>“I thought your job was fixing people’s problems,” Fox pushes Stone off of him with enough force he almost bumps into Thire.</p><p>“What can I say, we’re professional multitaskers.”</p><p>“Multitasking’s not a thing.”</p><p>“Shut up Thire.”</p><p>“Yeah, shut up Thire!”</p><p>Their antics bring a small smile to Fox’s face. Extracting himself from the fists that will soon be flying, he collapses behind his desk, thoughts running faster than his mind can process. Shifting through his multitude of questions and concerns one stands out above the rest. If he doesn’t figure this one out, any plans they make will be useless.</p><p>“Guys,” the trio are too busy arguing to hear him.</p><p>“Guys…” now they’re starting to push.</p><p>“GUYS!”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Thire and Thorn have Stone pinned in a headlock while the commander in question looks like he’s about to take out someone’s kneecaps. </p><p>“Now what?”</p><p>Thire drops Stone with a thud as quiet contemplation sneaks back into the office. It should be a simple answer. Fox has a problem, what he needs is a solution. Planning strategies and being quick on his feet propelled him to the position of commander. Closing his eyes, he tries to come up with a solution, but it's like a bunch of feral loth cats have taken up residence in his brain. Any idea he has is quickly attacked, killed, and dumped in the junk pile as an offering for his tried brain cells. A second option would be useful right now.  </p><p>“Well,” Thorn says, returning to the guest seat, ‘what do you want?” </p><p>What does <em>he </em>want? It— no one's ever asked him what he wanted before. It’s always been a constant stream of never-ending orders. <em>Catch the criminals, Fox. Guard the senators, clone. CC-1010 are you listening to me?</em> </p><p>Picking up his helmet, he caresses the smooth surface. Obedience, he’s lived his life by the rules. Why didn’t he argue his placement in the Guard when he deserved to fight alongside his batchmates? Good soldiers follow orders. That’s what he was trained to be—a machine. Unthinking, obedient, and most definitely unfeeling. But that’s not who he is. </p><p>Alone with his thoughts he stares into his helmet’s visor. His face, the face of all his brothers is reflected back at him. Is that what Riyo sees when she looks at him, a blank emotionless helmet? How could Riyo love a clone? There’s a billion other brothers who’d replace him in an instant. Who is he to her? An enigma, a faceless protective force, a friend? How would she react if she saw him for who he is inside? His true self, a man named Fox, is quite different from the powerful clone commander.</p><p>“I don’t want to make her love me, I— I just want her to know me, the real me and decide for herself,” He spares a look at his helmet. “To see me beyond my mask.”</p><p>“Okay then, that’s where we’ll start.”</p><p>“How? It’s not like I can walk up to her and say ‘Hey Riyo, guess what? I’m in love with you, are you in love with me?’” He almost laughs at the prospect. Like he’d ever say that. He’d be lucky if they somehow ended up in a conversation after the fight they had, “Besides, I’m not great with words.” What exactly are the words to express your undying love for someone who’s never seen your face.</p><p>“Simple,” Stone chimes in from the floor where Thire’s sitting on him. Having accepted his fate, the downtrodden commander looks positively gleeful at Fox’s dilemma, “What you need is a chance to show her how you feel. More than words, you need to act.”</p><p>“I get it,” Thire chimes in with a conspiratory glance down at Stone. “Fox, you are going to the ball!”</p><p>“The ball… I can’t, I’ll be caught.”</p><p>“Not with us here to grant your wishes,” Stone says, knocking a distracted Thire off himself as he stands. </p><p>“You don’t need a miracle,” Thorn chimes in, “just one perfect night for you and Riyo without the duties and helmets. We can do that.”</p><p>“But there’s a compromise you’re not going to like…” Thire says from his new spot under Stone’s boot. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Delegation.”  </p><p>A shiver runs through Fox’s body. The thought of turning his work over to the other commanders does not fill him with joy. </p><p>“I agree with Thire. The only way you can make it to the ball is to loosen up a bit. You’re the one who asked us to help,” Thorn teases. </p><p>Weighing the costs and benefits of the situation he sighs in resignation, “Alright, alright. I’ll let you all take some of my workload.”</p><p>“And one more thing,” Stone adds as Thire squirms below him, “we need you to figure out what color dress Riyo will wear.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t be too hard, I can leave a message on her comm—”</p><p>“No! You can’t ask like that, she’ll be suspicious,” Thorn says. </p><p>“Then how am I supposed to find out?”</p><p>“You could always go to her apartment— WOah,” Stone falls back to the floor. Thire replaces the space his commrade had occupied with a mischievous grin. </p><p>“As my fellow commander was saying, go to Riyo’s apartment in person. You’re obviously worried about her anyway. See how she’s doing and have it come up naturally in conversation.”</p><p>“I can’t just show up at her apartment. What would I say?”</p><p>Thorn rubs his face in exasperation, “I’m sure the two of you can come up with something after that display Stone and I escaped from on the day <em>of the bombing</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah Fox,” Stone says, rising to rest his arm on Thire’s shoulder, “you’re overcomplicating things. All you have to do is show up, be pretty, and we’ll take care of the details.”</p><p>“Is that supposed to reassure me?”</p><p>“Do you want to go to the ball or not?” Thorn asks.</p><p>Fox sits there mulling over the information they’ve presented to him. It’s not a perfect plan by his standards. Then again, this is new territory for all of them. He will admit, the idea of attending the ball and spending time with Riyo is tempting, with her there it might even be fun. Visiting Riyo in her apartment would also ease his nerves about her state after the attack. </p><p>The ball, Riyo, and a chance… this is the opportunity of a lifetime. </p><p>Filled with hope and a bit of reluctance, he gives into the whims of his men, “I’ll do it.”</p><p>Stone pumps his fist in triumph, “We won’t let you down Fox!” </p><p>The three newly appointed wingmen leave his office that day in high spirits while Fox wallows in both relief and worry. What horror has he released onto the planet by inviting his brothers in on his secret? Only time will tell, and with four days left before the ball, time is running out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so much fun with Fox, Thorn, Stone, and Thire's interactions here! Their dialogue flowed better than I anticipated and made this chapter super fun to write. A big thank you to everyone who’s been reading! If you want, you can follow me on tumblr @AhsokaLegend for more Foxiyo and Star Wars stuff.</p><p>Ch 7: "One Step At A Time" - Jordin Sparks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Endless Dream, Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open HUD Chat:<br/>
Group Name: Disaster Commanders™</p><p>[CC-1010] Fox: I’m here. Now what?</p><p>[CC-4477] Thire: Most people would knock</p><p>[CC-5869] Stone: fox doesn’t count as most people</p><p>[CC-3371] Thorn: just knock already she won’t bite</p><p>Thire: Unlike Wolffe</p><p>Thorn: see fox as long as she hasn’t met wolffe you’re golden </p><p>Fox: Thanks for the confidence boost guys. I appreciate it soooo much.</p><p>Stone: you’re welcome :)</p><p>Fox: I was being sarcastic. </p><p>Stone: boo you stink</p><p> </p><p>The chat falls away leaving Fox in front of Riyo’s apartment door. He clenches his hands unsure of how to proceed. In the past, he’s picked her up from outside the complex with the rest of her security. Tonight feels different for a number of reasons. For one, he’s the only person here. There’s no fancy detail to escort her or back him up. Even his fellow commanders demanded he go on his own, those traitors. What is he supposed to do in the first place?</p><p>Deciding knocking would be a good place to start, he raises his hand—and lets it fall. He takes a step back and paces the hallway wearing down the carpeted floor. </p><p>He shouldn’t be here. Riyo made it pretty clear she didn’t want to talk to him moments prior to the bombing. He’s already karked this up once, and hovering around her apartment isn’t helping his case. If he leaves now, he could—there must be some other way...</p><p>His feverish pace stills. With an upward glance, he fixes his gaze on the door. The doubts plaguing him aren’t what matter right now. Thorn said Riyo hadn’t made it out completely unscathed. What if she’s still hurt? He needs to see for himself that she’s okay—she needs to be okay. </p><p>Pushing aside his worries, he musters up his courage and knocks. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Finding greater strength the second time around, Fox raises his hand to knock again when who else but Riyo Chuchi slides open the door. She looks about as surprised as he feels standing in front of her.</p><p>“Fox!”</p><p>“Riyo!”</p><p>They stare at each other paralyzed from across the apartment threshold. Quickly recovering from his shock, Fox checks over Riyo searching for bruising and scars, but sees only a scratch on her cheek. He releases a breath he had not realized he was holding. It’s a relief to see she’s recovering well. </p><p>The scratch isn't the only thing that catches his attention. Riyo’s wearing a light, flowing white dress. It’s simple, with little shape to it. Unlike her usual senatorial attire, it shifts around her frame in the night air. Her hair is collected in a loose braid pushed over her shoulder. </p><p>In his mind’s eye, he can picture her back on Pantora in the years prior to the war. A vision in white, she goes about her daily tasks preparing to represent her small planet amongst the hundreds twirling through the heavens. She’s relaxed among her people, though uncertain as he knew her when she first joined the senate. Since then, she’s more sure of herself, and he’s drawn to her like never before. </p><p>A sudden slam of a nearby door shatters their reverie, bringing both back to the moment the door first opened. Simultaneously, the words they’ve been holding back crash out,</p><p>“I’m sor—”</p><p>“Are yo—” </p><p>“You go first,” he says a nervous tilt creeping into his voice as he reaches up to adjust the back of his helmet, “it’s your home after all.”</p><p>“Fox,” Riyo says sincerity evident in her voice, “I am so sorry for snapping at you the other day. I was frustrated with you and did not handle it well. I promise from now on to be more direct with my words.”</p><p>“From now on?” he asks hopefully.</p><p>“Of course,” she says with a smile, “that’s what friends do, don’t they?”</p><p>He feels his body stiffen at her response. Little does she know his thoughts on that particular topic. Though longing for more than friendship, Fox is grateful to be on good terms again. </p><p>“Yes, it is.” </p><p>The smile that simple yes earns is enough to blunt the sting of her words on his heart. </p><p>“By the way,” she says quietly, a dark blue blush coming up to cover her cheeks, “Thank you for saving me. I would not be here now if it wasn’t for you.”</p><p>Fox’s face grows hot at the praise.</p><p>“It was nothing Riyo. You don’t know how glad I am you’re safe now,” he pauses for a second noticing something off about her energy. Her usually bright, spinning eyes look dull, and she’s slouched a bit to her right. She may look fine physically, but she is not alright inside. He should know, it's the same face he sees when he looks in the mirror every morning.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asks carefully.</p><p>Riyo jumps to attention at his question. Straightening her shoulders, she forcefully blinks her eyes clearing the fog that had enveloped them. </p><p>It devastates him to see her putting up a front. She has no better acting skills than a frightening shiny, “Riyo, it’s okay. I want to help you.”</p><p>She sighs, placing a hand to her temple and slumping back against the door frame. </p><p>“How many casualties were there?”</p><p>He knows better than to lie, “Only five. Would of been worse without you. Many people survived thanks in no small part to your efforts.”</p><p>She looks at him with a pained expression, “What about the Guard who got shot protecting me? What was his name?”</p><p>“Bandit, he’s doing alright. Should be out and about in no time.” </p><p>Switching gears away from the grim details of the bombing, he tries to lighten the mood with his own question.</p><p>“When’d you learn how to shoot?”</p><p>Riyo’s face softens at the change of topic, “A while after we became friends you were complaining about senators not knowing how to defend themselves. I took it upon myself to be trained in case of an emergency.”</p><p>“Glad to know at least one person listens to me,” he says, smug smile hidden behind his helmet. “You know, I could teach you some more advanced moves if you’re interested.”</p><p>Her grin matches his own as she answers, “I’d like that. Would you be available some time after the ball?”</p><p>“If you’d be so willing to accompany this poor Guard to target practice ma’am, I’m sure I’ll find a way.” </p><p>His response makes Riyo giggle, one of his favorite sounds in the galaxy. Until he’d heard the tinkling bells of her laughter, he had not realized there were beings capable of such beautiful sounds. </p><p>“It would be my pleasure, good sir,” she answers with a mock bow.</p><p>After that exchange, the conversation dies down. Neither of them know what to say next. Riyo is silent for a long while before she starts up again. </p><p>“Fox?” she asks, voice faint and delicate, a complete flip in tone from her earlier teasing, “Could you—could you please stay with me tonight?”</p><p>His mouth drops so low it might as well have hit the floor. The Kaminoans had trained him to be resistant to fear, to expect the unexpected and adapt to the situation. However this… this was not how he‘d pictured his night going. It’s a welcome, yet risky, change. Staying over in her apartment went against every regulation, every rule written into his DNA. He doesn’t even want to think of the trouble it would cause if word got out about his escapade to Riyo’s apartment. </p><p>Then again he, the commander of the Coruscant Guard, is planning on breaking into the fanciest ball of the year to woo a senator. This is nothing in comparison. Despite all the warnings he should be heading and his own need for sleep, he has only one person in mind. </p><p>“I will if you want me to,” he says. </p><p>A relieved look graces her face as some tension drains from her shoulders, “Thank you.” Riyo motions for him to follow her inside. </p><p>He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but Riyo’s apartment feels like a home. It isn’t extravagant and expensively decorated compared to the living spaces of other senators. Instead, Fox stands in a decently large room split into two sections. There is a kitchen with a few chairs around a protruding counter and a sprawling indoor garden next to it. He walks over to the plants while Riyo heads into her office. A row of flowers by her vented window catch his attention. Unlike the others, these glow in the moonlight. Their petals cast a soft blue sheen against the golden light coming from within them. </p><p>Coming out from his crouch to investigate the blooms, Fox surveys the rest of the room. There are two doors to the left, which he assumes lead to her quarters and refresher, and a door on the right for her home office. In the center of the main room is a giant, soft couch in front of a small table and holoscreen with another recliner off to its left. </p><p>“Would you like anything to eat?” Riyo asks, coming out of her office, two datapads stacked in hand. She leaves them on the counter as she makes her way to the cabinets, “I’m not much of a cook, but I can get you a snack from the cupboard.”</p><p>Fox shakes his head, “No thanks, had dinner in the mess before I came. Though I’m sure you’re a better cook than me.“</p><p>“Debatable,” she says, pulling her head out of the fully-stocked shelves. </p><p>“Seriously, my diet’s 95% ration bars and caff. I’m sure your food is at least half as edible.”</p><p>She sends a disbelieving glance towards him on her way to the center of the room. Setting herself down on the couch, she motions for him to join her. </p><p>He sits down hesitantly feeling the mood shift in the air. Her face has lost the levity of the past few moments. Waiting in silence, he gives her the time she needs to gather her thoughts. Riyo will speak when she is ready.</p><p>“I’ve told you about my mission to Ora Plutonia,” she begins drawing her knees up onto the couch. “So many troopers died to protect me, even my Chancellor didn’t make it… I could hardly sleep afterwards, and now with this bombing,” she rubs her eye, “it’s like it is happening all over again.”</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up over it, Riyo,” Fox says gently. “Your reaction is normal, happens to most people after seeing conflict.”</p><p>She continues with her forehead furrowed, eyes determinedly glaring at the wall, “I have not slept for the past two days, and I am not planning on sleeping tonight... I just need a distraction, and your company will help ease my nerves.” </p><p>He appreciates her honesty. It's not easy to be vulnerable to another lifeform. </p><p>“I’ll stay here as long as you’re awake.”</p><p>Riyo nods, accepting his help in accompanying her sleepless ritual. She starts unraveling herself to reach for the holoscreen remote. Realizing her target, Fox grabs the device first.</p><p>“You stay there,” he says, shifting a bit closer to her with the prized device. “I’ve got it under control, just relax.”</p><p>“Well aren’t you the gentleman tonight. Where was this behavior when I got lost and ended up at your headquarters?”</p><p>“Oh not this again.”</p><p>“Yes, this again,” she says with a teasing glint in her eyes. “All I needed was some directions.”</p><p>“I was busy, and I’d only just met you!” Fox defends.</p><p>“Eitherway,” Riyo says snuggling up against his side, “I am glad you are here right now.”</p><p>Hyperaware of her proximity, Fox hopes she doesn’t notice how focused he is on breathing normally. </p><p>“Anything you want to watch?” she asks. </p><p>“Uh—” between trying to focus on her words and the confounding device, he’s at a loss of what to do, “In all honesty, I’ve never watched one of these before.”</p><p>“I’ll choose a good one then,’ she says, renewed energy crackling behind her eyes. Plucking the remote from his hand, she scrolls through the choices, choosing a title against a sky blue background, “This is my favorite holodrama—”</p><p>“Not a holodrama! I take it back, I have a preference. Anything but a holodrama.” His experience with holonet programs of any kind is limited to Stone’s incessant blabbering about his new favorite programs. Fox has been annoyed with enough holodrama updates to last a lifetime. </p><p>“Too late,” Riyo giggles, “you’re going to love this one. It’s called ‘My Love From the Star’.”</p><p>Ignoring his pleas, Riyo starts the show. As she settles down against him, he figures it can’t be too bad of a drama if he gets to spend time with her. </p><p>Halfway through his worst fears are confirmed. The whole thing filled with nothing besides tooth rotting fluff and miscommunication between the two main characters. How can Riyo and Stone watch a drama like this? Nobody behaves that way in real life. </p><p>Shifting next to him, his attention is brought back to Riyo. He feels like he’s forgetting something, but he can’t figure out what.</p><p>Catching the tilt of his helmet towards her, Riyo takes the sign as a chance to interrupt the show, “What do you think so far?” Riyo asks. “Do you like the songs?”</p><p>“It’s alright,” he says neutrally, “not my type of show.”</p><p>He dislikes the songs the most. </p><p>Settling back into silence, he watches Riyo refocus on their shared entertainment. Flickering his attention between the adorable woman trying to stay awake next to him and the drama, Fox lets himself drift. He can’t remember the last time he truly did nothing. Relaxing in the muted quiet with Riyo is more enjoyable than he’d imagined. More than content, he feels the elusive peace he so rarely finds ebbing and flowing around them. He could make a habit out of relaxing with Riyo. Every moment of tonight has been magical with her next to him.</p><p>They’re halfway through the second episode when the holo freezes. </p><p>“Hey, what happened?” Fox asks, turning his head to seek out the remote. “They were about to explain the professor’s backstory!”</p><p>Riyo raises an eyebrow at his exclamation, “I thought you didn’t like it.”</p><p>“Well… I don’t,” he says trying to save face, “the soundtrack’s grown on me a bit, that’s all.”</p><p>“If you say so,” she says trying to hide her grin. “I had to pause it before I forgot my question.”</p><p>Curiosity draws Fox towards her shadowed figure.</p><p>“Do you know if the ball has been postponed? I have not heard anything, but it could have changed with the bombing.”</p><p>His eyebrows shoot up at the question. That’s what he forgot! His primary target, besides spending some time with Riyo tonight, is figuring out the color of her dress.</p><p>“We need to add some extra security from our original plans, but the ball will continue as planned.”</p><p>“Wonderful!”</p><p>He looks at her in surprise, “I thought you weren’t looking forward to the ball?”</p><p>“I was not,” she says with a yawn, “but that was before I finalized the order for my dress today.”</p><p>Fox has to give Thorn credit, he was right about the topic coming up in conversation. It was downright easy compared to what Fox had expected. Now comes the hard part. </p><p>Looking over her sleepy form next to him, he nonchalantly eases into his interrogation, “Not a blue or pink one I hope.”</p><p>Riyo shakes her head, “Those would clash and you know it. Guess what color it is.”</p><p>“Green?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Purple?”</p><p>“Wrong again.”</p><p>He stalls mentally flipping through the remaining colors, “...Red?” he hazards, expecting to be immediately shut down, only to see Riyo’s smile grow tenfold.</p><p>Lacing her arm through his, she answers, “A bright red dress in honor of the man who saved my life.”</p><p>The unexpected touch coupled with her words is enough to momentarily disorient him. Maybe it’s the serenity he feels in her orbit, maybe it’s the way she leans on him. At that moment, he wants to confess everything. He wishes for nothing more than to let her know how he feels and ask if she feels the same. </p><p>Despite his best intentions, his mind has other plans.</p><p><em>Not yet... soon.</em> </p><p>Those little words ricochet around his head. As much as he wants to, confessing his love to a sleep-deprived, snuggly Riyo is not what she deserves. Their time tonight is a break from the outside world that’s relentlessly trying to tear them down. He’s not going to be selfish and complicate it needlessly.  </p><p>Choosing to walk the safest path, he gives a simple response, “Thank you Riyo.” He hopes his tone of voice conveys some of the gratefulness his hidden face cannot. </p><p>They spend the next episode with arms linked together, relaxed in each other’s space. Nearing the end of the fourth episode, Fox decides he’ll never let Riyo know how invested he’s become in the holodrama. The next time he comes over...</p><p>A huff of air escapes him at the wayward thought. The next time, he sure hopes there’s a next time after the stunt he’s planning to pull at the ball. </p><p>A sudden increase in volume signals the end of the episode. Fox turns to Riyo, prepared to dutifully protest watching another episode, to find her asleep on his shoulder. He’d been so engrossed in the holodrama, he hadn’t noticed Riyo nod off.</p><p>She’s an image of bliss with her eyes closed and a slight smile playing across her lips. Had it not been for the steady rise and fall of her chest, he would have mistaken her for an angel resting in the moonlight. </p><p>Slowly, he takes her up in his arms, cradling her like he did in the senate chamber and makes his way to her quarters. He silently props open the door and lays her down on the bed. He knows from experience the aches and pain that come from sleeping on armor. She’ll sleep much better in her own bed than on the couch. He holds her hair out of the way while he navigates her towards the top of the bed. Gently, he removes his hands and lets the pillow take on the weight of her head. Grabbing the sheets and blankets next, he places them over Riyo, tucking her in to keep out the bitter Coruscant nights. </p><p>Stepping away, he heads for her office and returns with a sheet of flimsi and a stylus. It’s illogical for him to stay all night with her, especially now that she’s finally drifted off. She deserves a good night’s rest after being awake so long, but that doesn’t mean he’s leaving her alone. A part of him will remain with her, to keep vigil while she dreams. </p><p>As he enters his own quarters later that night, he can’t help thinking of the letter he left behind. His imagination plays out the scenario perfectly. </p><p>Riyo wakes up to the morning Coruscant light drifting across her face calling her to start another day. Begrudgingly stirring from her rest, she is confused as to how she arrived in bed. (Disorientation upon waking is a pesky side-effect of sudden sleeping spells per his experience.) Noticing his absence, she might even wonder about him. (Why not, it’s his perfect scenario.) Anyways, if he’s done his job right, she’ll see his note on her bed stand and read the message inside:</p><p>     Dear Riyo, </p><p>     I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. Once you fell asleep, I did not want to disturb your rest and decided it would be best if I left. We should meet up again sometime soon. Though I am certain you were more entertained than me, I would even be open to watching your holodrama.<br/>
     Take some time to recover and relax before the ball. You deserve as much.<br/>
     I will see you soon.</p><p>     Yours,<br/>
     Fox</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ta-da! A fluff-fest for Foxiyo featuring Fox's sweet letter. That thing was a mess to format lol. But seriously, this chapter makes me so happy, and I hope it makes you all happy too :)</p><p>Yes, “My Love From the Stars” is an actual tv show. The last time I watched it was 2015, so the comments are based off of VERY vague memories. On my k-drama ranking list it’s a 8/10, would suggest watching, especially if you like rom-coms. I mainly chose it because it sounds like a show they'd watch in the Star Wars universe and the main character is an alien, pretty fitting.</p><p>Ch 8: "Endless Dream, Goodnight" - AKMU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Power Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open HUD Chat:<br/>
Group Name: the boyz in RED</p><p>     <em>[CC-3371] Thorn has changed the group name to Fox’s Fairies</em></p><p>Group Name: Fox’s Fairies</p><p>[CC-4477] Thire: Fox’s Fairies? Really?<br/>
     I thought you were joking</p><p>[CC-5689] Stone: I for one love our new brand name</p><p>[CC-3371] Thorn: embrace the change Thire it’s good for you</p><p>Thire: The last time I chose not to worry about something the Zillo Beast got loose</p><p>Thorn: ...that was the Chancellor’s fault</p><p>Stone: it’s always the Chancellor’s fault</p><p>Thire: Fine, I see your point. Fairies it is</p><p>Stone: VICTORY FOR THE FAIRIES<br/>
     do we get special force powers?</p><p>Thire: I will personally grant you the gift of shutting up on command</p><p>Stone: ehh I’ll pass</p><p>Thorn: alright guys that’s enough<br/>
     let’s get down to business </p><p> </p><p>It’s another impromptu meeting of Fox’s Fairies™, copyright Thorn, in Fox’s office. Only this time, they have his “express permission” to be there. </p><p>As a unit, they hit the ground running. The logistics of the plan itself won’t be too hard to pin down. Thorn’s confident between the three of them the plan will be complete in no time. Though they’d be further along if they hadn’t needed to pry Fox away from his desk. He was supposed to have switched rounds with Thire, but they found him slaving away signing documents as usual. The man has no concept of sharing when it comes to work. </p><p>Fox did not react well when he was told it was a fairies only meeting. </p><p>“Fairies?!”</p><p>“Yeah, you hired three fairies, now get out.”</p><p>Some element of surprise is necessary for the plan after all, meaning the fairies require control of his office for a few hours. It should have been an easy transition—should being the key word. They’d practically had to push Fox out when he realized they were keeping a secret on top of invading his office. </p><p>“You’re the one who hired us!”</p><p>“I never hired anybody!”</p><p>“Yes, you did! And our contract says we get to use your office.”</p><p>“What contract?! You’re going to mess everything up!”</p><p>A few shoves later and Fox was hanging out his office gripping the wall making up the entrance way. Thire was the one to assure him his precisely organized work space will survive one secret meeting without him. After them promising not to break anything, he finally left.</p><p>Thorn rolls his eyes thinking of Fox’s misguided worry, as if they’re that careless. </p><p>“Stop pushing!”</p><p>“You’re the one hogging all the space!” </p><p>Maybe he spoke too soon.</p><p>Thorn cranes over his datapad to check on Thire and Stone. The two are collaborating on finishing the ball’s security while Thorn surveys their scattered to-do list. Thankfully the ball will be fully overseen by the Coruscant Guard making it much easier to tamper with certain elements that would have foiled an unaided infiltration attempt.</p><p>He cringes at the sound Fox’s desk makes from the weight of two brothers’ armor leaning against it, or in Stone’s case flopped over one end. Thire’s doing most of the datapad work while Stone organizes the hourly rotation. The already tiny desk was not meant to hold the egos of two rambunctious commanders. </p><p>Thorn elects to ignore their bickering and returns to his datapad. Like he said… it’ll be fine. With a shrug, he settles back down in the guest chair and focuses on their to-do list. All in all, their plan isn’t complicated, it’s just executing it that’s going to be difficult. </p><p>     <em>Step 1: Disperse half of Fox’s workload over the three of us </em><br/>
     <em>Step 2: Rig ball security </em></p><p>Check and Check! With a dash of his finger, Thorn crosses the first two items off the list. Slowly yet surely they’re making progress. Step 1 ended up being the more time-consuming of the two. They all knew Fox took on extra compared to them, but they’d never realized the extent to which he went until now. Even with half the workload, Fox is busy as ever and Thorn and his fellow fairies are pressed for time. That being said, he considers their progress so far a win: all the shinies are alive, rounds are being run like normal, and they’re up to date with documentation. In his opinion, it’s solid work for a sudden administrative upheaval.</p><p>Now that they’ve got a hold on Fox’s workload, they only need two more things: </p><p>     <em>Step 3: transportation</em><br/>
     <em>Step 4: a fashionable outfit</em><br/>
     <em><strike>Step 5: the finishing touch</strike></em></p><p>Thorn smirks seeing their final step. Fox’s reaction to their “special accessory” is going to be priceless. He can hardly wait to show it to him. With most of their plan ready to go, nothing can stop them from getting Fox to that ball.</p><p>Suddenly, a shrill ring sounds from Fox’s desk. His primary datapad is glowing off to the side with a new unread message. Thorn slowly turns to look at his brothers, a matching aura of dread radiating around them. </p><p>Nobody makes a move for the device. Thorn has a bad feeling he’s not going to appreciate what he finds on it. Fox is sent hundreds of messages a day, yet he only receives notifications from one person, someone who would make his life miserable if he was ignored. This can’t be good. </p><p>Thorn cautiously approaches the datapad and taps the message to reveal its contents. His heart drops as he reads. </p><p>“His kriffin’ excellency has decreed that Fox needs to report to him with an in-person security review at 0030 hours on the night of the ball.”</p><p>“That can’t be right!” Stone exclaims in dismay. “The ball is from 2000 to 0200. Fox won’t be able to make the meeting unless he leaves the ball by midnight.”</p><p>Thire holds his head in his hands, “That gives him less than four hours with Senator Chuchi. That’s not enough time. This—this can’t be happening.”</p><p>Thorn is aware of the “proper” way he should handle this situation. They’ve been outplayed, the tactical decision is to regroup and come up with a new strategy. Namely, giving up while they’re ahead. It would be a valid choice, and Fox wouldn’t blame them for backing down. But Thorn knows if they chose to stop, if they chose to abandon their leader in his hour of need, that wistful look that ensnares Fox in Senator Chuchi’s presence would continue to be a one-sided dream. Without their urging, Fox will second-guess himself. As much as Fox wants to toe the line and keep them out of trouble, Thorn believes this cause is worth the risk. He will not fail his brother, <em>not now, not ever</em>. </p><p>Thorn slams the datapad down on the desk, cringing slightly at the sound it makes. So much for not breaking anything.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>It’s little more than enough to break the silence. Thire raises his head to stare at Thorn, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Stone too is drawn out of his sudden misery at the whispered defiance. </p><p>Thorn continues, voice raising with each breath, “No—I won’t stand for this! We’ve worked too hard for that nasty old man to come in and ruin Fox’s one night of freedom.” </p><p>He’s got their attention now. Looking both of them in the eyes, Thorn continues, “There is <em>no one</em> on this planet who cares for us more than Fox. He is the man who has my loyalty, and I am going to see this through to the end... Are you with me?” He extends his arm out, leaving it in the air in front of his brothers.</p><p>This is their chance to do something for Fox. More than paying him back for the times he’s protected them, this is an opportunity to bring real joy into his life. It’s not much, but he deserves one, solitary moment to live, love, and forget his stagnant future. One moment to be himself with the woman he loves.</p><p>Thorn sees that same fierce determination raging inside Thire and Stone. Their shoulders are tense and raised as if ready to spring into action. Nobody is going to mess with their commander, their friend, and get away with it. </p><p>Thire rises from the desk chair and stacks his hand on top of Thorn’s, “So long as we stick together, not even the Chancellor can stop us.”</p><p>“I second that,” Stone says with a mischievous grin, setting his hand on top of Thire’s. “Fox <em>will </em>sweep Senator Chuchi off her feet, and he <em>will </em>make it to the meeting with time to spare.”</p><p>Thorn is satisfied feeling the weight of his brothers’ gloved hands on his own. The galaxy has scarcely seen a bond stronger than that of eternal brothers. With them holding the reigns, Fox’s night will be a success, “And I’ve got just the idea to make it work.”</p><p>“Fairies on three?” </p><p>The ridiculous cheer arises from the assembled group as they confirm their battle plan. Feeling accomplished, Thorn strides back to his chair mind ablaze with possibilities. If the Chancellor wants to play games, then he’d better be prepared for them to play dirty. </p><p>____________________</p><p>Open HUD Chat:<br/>
Group Name: Fox’s Fairies</p><p>     <em>[CC-3371] Thorn has invited CT-7567, CC-3636, and CC-5052 to Fox’s Fairies</em> </p><p>Thorn: welcome honorary fairies!</p><p>[CT-7567] Rex: Think you’ve got the wrong guy, not a fairy</p><p>[CC-3636] Wolffe: fairy? what’s going on? </p><p>[CC-5052] Bly: Why am I here?</p><p>Thorn: my fellow commanders and non-commander, I have an announcement!</p><p>Wolffe: spit it out already</p><p>Thorn: what if I told you<br/>
     that a certain high-ranking member of the guard has a crush on a certain Pantoran senator... and that she might like him back</p><p>Bly: You have my attention.</p><p>Wolffe: no. way.<br/>
     this better be about Fox</p><p>Thorn: I will neither confirm nor deny</p><p>Wolffe: perfect, my time has come...</p><p>Rex: ?</p><p>Bly: Our group came up with a code back on Kamino. No secrets between batchmates. </p><p>Wolffe: he’ll have to spill everything the next time I see him </p><p>Rex: Wow, I’m glad I’m not one of your batchmates</p><p>Bly: Don’t worry Rex, we already know all your secrets.</p><p>Rex: What?! </p><p>Thorn: guys cut it out, we need your help<br/>
     our plan is to sneak Fox into the chancellor’s ball, but we still need an outfit and transportation<br/>
     can you guys help?</p><p>Wolffe: so long as you pass on my demands</p><p>Thorn: gladly, we can share the fruits of blackmail together</p><p>Rex: With friends like you, Fox doesn’t <em>need </em>enemies</p><p>Bly: Lol </p><p>Wolffe: anyways, I’ve got you covered for transportation. my battalion’s been called in for leave. the general and I will get Fox a ride, no questions asked</p><p>Thorn: nice</p><p>Rex: What color/size do you need for his outfit?</p><p>Thorn: guard red with a bit of gold<br/>
     for size, a bit taller than the average clone</p><p>Rex: I might have a contact who’d be willing to help us with the outfit, but I’ll have to tell her the reason</p><p>Bly: Idk… we need to keep this a secret, brothers only. </p><p>Wolffe: of course you’d say that</p><p>Bly: What do you mean?</p><p>Wolffe: i’m just saying is an open secret really a secret?</p><p>Bly: Watch it Wolffe.</p><p>Wolffe: don’t know what you’re talking about<br/>
     you know I saw your general the other day over holo. how’s she doing?</p><p>Bly: Drop it.</p><p>Wolffe: fine. that aside, what about this contact? </p><p>Rex: She’s trustworthy, the closest you’d find to an older sister</p><p>Thorn: i’m listening</p><p>Rex: She’s friends with the senator in question and has worked with Fox before. I know she’ll keep the secret</p><p>Wolffe: it’s not like we have much of a choice, fashion isn’t exactly our area of expertise</p><p>Bly: If Rex trusts her, I say we tell her.</p><p>Thorn: alright, it's decided then<br/>
     Rex, i’ll send you a holo of our special accessory the outfit needs to match</p><p>Rex: Got it</p><p>Wolffe: i better get pictures of this </p><p>Bly: Oh that reminds me, if anyone has Wolffe blackmail you can send it my way.</p><p>Wolffe: hey!</p><p>Rex: How would you like it sent?</p><p>Bly: Follow me.</p><p>     <em>CC-5052 has left the chat</em><br/>
     <em>CC-7567 has left the chat</em></p><p>Wolffe: oh no you don’t!</p><p>     <em>CC-3636 has left the chat</em></p><p>Thorn: ...um thanks guys</p><p> </p><p>Taking off his helmet, Thorn silences the dead HUD chat. Stone sends him a quick message from across the room where he’s back to lounging over Fox’s desk. Not wanting to disrupt Thire’s newfound focus, he delivers it entirely through exaggerated action. He begins with a smile and a thumbs up followed by a shrug and a frown paired with a thumbs down.</p><p>     <em>How’d it go? Are they going to help us or not?</em></p><p>Thorn would have had an easier time translating had Stone not been upside down. Nevertheless, he gets the gist and sends back a thumbs up. </p><p>A fistpump later and the commander is back on his datapad.</p><p>Thorn runs his hands through his hair trying to fight the sleep threatening to overtake him. Two more days, just two more days and it’ll be done. From a distance he spots Fox’s red chronometer perched haphazardly on his desk. It’s holographic display marches on against the flow of time, mocking their attempts to aid their commander. The countdown has begun, and Thorn hopes they’ll be ready by the night of the ball.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy first of November, here’s a gift for All Saints' Day!</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed Fox's fairies taking over this chapter. In the next installment, we shall return to our original commander and his lovesick ways.  </p><p>Ch 9: "Power Up" - Red Velvet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Fifth Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open HUD Chat:<br/>
Group Name: Official Guard</p><p>[CC-3371] Thorn: Attention all Guard personnel.<br/>
     The northern section of headquarters is currently on lockdown. Those in the hangar must either vacate the area or return to their quarters in an orderly fashion.</p><p>[CC-4477] Thire: We will alert you when the lockdown is lifted. Until then, carry out your assigned duties as usual. </p><p>______________________</p><p>Open HUD Chat:<br/>
Group Name: Fox’s Fairies</p><p>[CC-4477] Thire: Is the hanger cleared out?</p><p>[CC-5689] Stone: emptier than the senate in recess</p><p>Thire: Perfect</p><p>[CC-3371] Thorn: hurry up he’s almost ready</p><p> </p><p>Fox turns around inspecting his reflection in the mirror. The boys did all right. His fellow commanders had somehow managed to score formal attire for the ball and in his colors too. The maroon, military style tunic fits him well, and there’s even a pouch linked to his belt to hold a small blaster. With it’s high collar, white pants, and black boots, the ensemble is both clean and professional. Though over-the-top and impractical by his standards, Fox has to admit the look suits him. What he’s more amazed by is how they managed to make the trim and buttons the same gold as Riyo’s favorite headpiece. He stomps down the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of matching with Riyo. Yes—yes, he likes this outfit.</p><p>A sudden clanging of plastoid makes Fox jump. </p><p>“I’m here!” Stone shouts rushing into the office. “Got a bit tied up securing th—” His voice drops out and his steps slow to a stop. </p><p>“What?” Fox doesn’t like people staring at him. It makes him uncomfortable. Usually he’d have his helmet to shield him from strange looks like the one Stone is giving him, “Get on with it already.”</p><p>Stone is practically vibrating with excitement as he takes off his helmet revealing a huge smile, “It turned out even better than I thought it would. What’ca think?” </p><p>“It’s alright,” Fox says with a shrug. </p><p>“Did you hear that? He loves it!”</p><p>Fox rolls his eyes at Thorn, but declines to correct his comment. He couldn’t have asked for a better outfit if he tried. </p><p>“Here’s your comlink,” Thire says, tossing the device to Fox. He catches it with ease and shoves it in his pant pocket, “It’ll go off at midnight, so you can get out of there and to the meeting.”</p><p>“Got it.” </p><p>“Use your time wisely, you only have a bit over three hours.”</p><p>“What? I thought I had four?”</p><p>“In our research,” Thorn begins, “we learned about the concept of fashionably late. Nobody shows up right on time, that’s considered rude.”</p><p>“<em>These senators make no sense</em>,” Fox mutters to himself as he continues messing with his outfit in the mirror. </p><p>“That’s the life of the rich and powerful. Early is late, wrong is right, light is dark. Need I go on?”</p><p>“Spare me.”</p><p>Giving his outfit a final once-over, he tugs his sleeves down and starts making his way to the door. He’s not ready by a long-shot, but he doubts waiting in his office will calm his nerves at this point. </p><p>He’s nearly to the door when Stone pops up in front of him blocking his path. </p><p>“Ah-ah-ah, we’re not done with you yet.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” he narrows his eyes at the commander, suddenly wary of his vicious smirk.</p><p>“We have one finishing touch to bring it all together,” Stone rushes over to Thire who’s standing next to a dark box similar in color, Fox thinks, to the dread gathering inside him. How he’d missed such an obvious threat he doesn’t know. The box seems to have magically appeared out of thin air and made its home on his desk. Just his luck they’d do something like this. </p><p>Releasing the clasps, Stone knocks off the container's lid and yanks out a brilliant burgundy-red cape. The billowing, long fabric has a slight sheen to it that shimmers in the fading light of the office window. </p><p>Drawing his eyes to his own outfit, Fox finds the cape perfectly complements his tunic down to the gold detailing. The three of them must have planned this from the beginning expecting his response. Well then, they won’t be surprised to hear his feelings on this addition. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m not wearing that, I’ll look ridiculous!”</p><p>“Just as ridiculous as any other silly senator attending this thing,” Thorn says, taking the cape in his hands. “This is <em>the</em> fashion event of the year, you’ll stand out for being boring without it.”</p><p>“I’m not boring.”</p><p>“Okay then... dull, you’ll look dull without it, and the senator will guess right away that you’re not supposed to be there.” </p><p>With each word, Thorn takes another step towards Fox causing him to match his movements in reverse. There is no way in the nine corellian hells he will wear that monstrosity. Absolutely not, he’ll be the laughing stock of the GAR. He doesn’t need some flashy cape to fit in with the senatorial crowd. </p><p>“High risk, high reward,” Thorn teases in a sing-song voice. </p><p>“More like high chance of looking like an idiot.”</p><p>“Come on Fox,” Thorn says shaking the blood red cape, “the senator will appreciate a put together outfit.”</p><p>“Not going to happen,” Fox says, making his way behind his desk as Thorn continues to stalk him. His outfit is good as is thank you very much. </p><p>“Instead of fashion,” Thire says, “think of it this way: What would happen if Senator Chuchi gets cold at the ball. You know Coruscant nights can be chilly this time of year. What if, hypothetically, you were there to wrap her in your cape. She’d be so close to you, and you’d be keeping her warm, protecting her from the night air in your ar—”</p><p>“Give me the cape,” he interrupts, arm extended towards Thorn. “Only because Riyo will like it,” he grumbles as he fastens the cloth to his shoulders. Hearing snickers from his fellow commanders he shouts, “As soon as I get back it’s coming off!” </p><p>“Suit yourself,” Thorn says with a shrug.  </p><p>“We should use that logic more often,” Stone whispers to Thire. </p><p>“Alright, how’s it look?” he asks, smoothing down the lines of the formal tunic. Standing before the mirror fully decked out in his disguise, he has to agree it would be hard to pick him out among the brightly-colored, flamboyant senators in attendance at the ball.</p><p>“Very un-clone-like, which is what we’re going for.”</p><p>“Except for the identical face,” Thorn says.</p><p>“Nobody knows what my face looks like.”</p><p>“And we plan to keep it that way,” Thire says, pulling up a security feed on his datapad. Fox peers over his shoulder at the scene. With the hour of the ball approaching, the room is slowly coming to life, “We set up a backdoor in the security cameras’ code. It’ll erase you from the recording and put another face on top of yours. When you’re picked up, it’ll be as if you were never there.”</p><p>“I’m impressed,” Fox says. “You’ve outdone yourselves tonight.”</p><p>“But wait, there’s more.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘there’s more’?”</p><p>The three of them exchange a conspiratory glance as they head to the door. </p><p>“Follow me commanders!” Stone shouts shoving on his helmet and exiting the room. </p><p>Fox hesitates for a second remembering his abandoned helmet sitting on his desk. Prompted on by the shouts of his brothers, he leaves it behind.</p><p>___________________</p><p>The typically loud, busy hangar is silent when they enter. Patrol vehicles and ships are lined up and grounded. Not a single trooper wanders the expanse of machinery and weapons. It’s the perfect environment to enact their plan. </p><p>Making their way to the far-side of the room, Fox spots something covered by a tarp. The lumpy shape underneath it daring him to come closer and investigate.</p><p>“What’s this?” Fox asks, having come to a stop in front of the mysterious object.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Thorn teases. “May I present... your ride to the ball.” In one sweeping motion, he pulls off the tarp revealing a sleek top-of-the-line speeder, the likes of which Fox has never seen.</p><p>“Is that…”</p><p>“An XR9 speeder? Yes it is.”</p><p>He rushes over to the feel the smooth black finish under his own hands. This beauty is years beyond the speeders in the Guard’s possession. No broken engines in need of repair or bad motivators. His reflection stares back at him, pure child-like glee filling his features at the possibility of riding it, “These aren’t even on the market yet!”</p><p>“They are if you know the right people,” Thire says leaning up against the speeder bike. </p><p>“And this isn’t just any XR9 speeder,” Stone says, excitement rivaling Fox’s own. “This is General Plo Koon’s personal speeder, brand new, never been driven before. Fully equipped with the necessary passes to get you through the sky lanes surrounding the ball; courtesy of Commander Wolffe.”</p><p>Fox’s enthusiasm wanes at his batchmate’s name, “What’s the catch?” </p><p>“Catch?”
</p><p>“What does Wolffe want in exchange?” </p><p>The three shuffle their feet without answering. </p><p>“Come on, he wouldn’t give me his general’s speeder without some kind of payment.”</p><p>Thire is the first to answer, “He said after this is all over, you’re going to 79’s with him and spilling about your ‘magical night with Senator Chuchi’.”</p><p>“—Why… ugh,” Fox dashes his foot against the duracrete. Of all the things—</p><p>“No point fighting it,” Thire says, “he brought up your batchmate code.”</p><p><em>Kriff</em>, he’d forgotten about that. Wolffe will track him down if he doesn’t show. Isn’t he lucky.</p><p>“Fair enough, I guess…”</p><p>Rather than dwelling on his impending doom, he hops up onto the speeder and starts testing the controls. With a flick of the switch the engine roars to life underneath him. Oh yes, this is definitely worth spilling his guts to Wolffe over. The time flashes as he opens the speeder’s display. He needs to get going if he wants to arrive on time, or late as they suggested. Looking back at his men, he’s hesitant to set out just yet. Surely, there’s something they’ve missed in their plan. </p><p>“Are the men briefed with our new security standards?” </p><p>“If by that you mean they’re in on letting a clone slip past security, then yes,” Thire says.</p><p>“What about level ninety-eight, there’s been a lot of activity there recently.”</p><p>“Already got a squad on it,” Stone answers.</p><p>“Did we check—”</p><p>“Come on Fox stop stalling, you’re going to be fine!” Thorn says.</p><p>“Okay okay, I'm going,” he says motioning to Thire to open the hangar door. The sound of groaning metal accompanies the thick sheet of durasteel as it moves up out of reach. Through the growing crack the shining lights of a thousand speeders against the night filter into the empty hangar. </p><p>“Hey Fox,” he turns his head to see Thorn coming up on his side. His fellow commander leans in close, as if he wants to give him some advice before he leaves. </p><p>His optimistic thoughts are crushed by the weight of the stupid grin spreading across Thorn’s face, “Don't do anything I wouldn’t do,” he says with a wink.</p><p>“Oh grow up,” He shoves Thorn away making sure his brother doesn’t see his ears heating up at the remark. </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Thorn lets out one final jab, “Unlike you I actually try to make a good impression.”</p><p>With the hanger door fully open, Fox waves goodbye to his brothers and starts accelerating. He leaves quickly, racing off towards the never-ending wall of traffic hovering over the planet’s surface. Directing his speeder away from the Guard headquarters, he plugs the location of the ball into the navicomputer and darts into the nearest skylane.</p><p>As the safety of his brothers fades into the distance, Fox tries to relax. Tonight will be perfect. Tonight he won’t let himself down. Tonight his dreams will come true. He scrunches his eyes together and takes a calming breath. It’s all up to him now. Increasing his speed, he sets out for the ball filled with anticipation of the unknown and hope at the chance of one night under the stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next stop, the ball! Part 2 of "My Guardian Angel" is complete.<br/>Thank you to everyone who has read and liked my story. You’re all super appreciated, and if nobody's told you this today, you matter and are loved (+ go drink some water)!! </p><p>This is a link to my tumblr with the outfit I based Fox’s outfit off of if you want a visual. I also drew what his cape should look like: https://ahsokalegend.tumblr.com/post/634724883018989568/foxs-ball-outfit</p><p>Ch 10: “The Fifth Season (SSFWL)” - Oh My Girl</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. We Could Be In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Ball: Part 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open HUD Chat:<br/>
Group Name: Fox’s Fairies</p><p>[CC-5869] Stone: any updates?</p><p>[CC-4477] Thire: Nothing</p><p>[CC-3371] Thorn: he’s on his own now</p><p>Thire: Wish him luck, he’s going to need it...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Breathe, tonight you’re one of them.</em>
</p><p>Easy to tell himself that in theory. It’s a lot harder to believe it amongst a crowd of senators he’d usually be tasked with protecting. He sidesteps a particularly large gathering of them blocking the steps leading to the ball’s entrance, gaining a few stray looks as he passes. Unsure what to do, he flashes a small smile hoping the display will placate the curious onlookers. Seemingly pleased with his act, they return to their conversation. </p><p>That was painful. Unfortunately, he knows it will not be the last fake smile he’ll have to wear tonight. At least it will be genuine once he finds Riyo. </p><p>The size of the senatorial penthouse hits him at the top of the first flight of stairs. The thing is massive with so many lights they bleed out over the surrounding rooftop garden. As he made his way over in his speeder, Fox had been amazed by the idea of a green space sitting atop a Coruscanti skyscraper, only to find the senators had other ideas. The gardens are empty meaning Riyo must be inside, just his luck. </p><p>Trekking up the final flight of stairs, Fox brings his attention to the task at hand. He hands over his doctored invitation to one of the two on duty Guard to scan. This is the part he’s least worried about. His fellow commanders are hard-workers and most importantly, thorough. With their clearance level, it’s easy to forge an invitation, especially nameless ones like these. After the ball he’s going to have a serious word with the card’s designer about adequate security measures. </p><p>“Have a good night, sir,” one of the Guard whispers with a knowing nod. They may be clones, but Fox would recognize that voice anywhere. He’s glad his brothers know him well enough to put Bandit on this mission. </p><p>“Work hard trooper,” he whispers back, stepping through the entrance.</p><p>Following the crowd down a carpeted hall, Fox emerges onto the main balcony overlooking the space. He’d seen the layout of the ballroom previously. If needed, he’d be able to recreate it from memory the amount of time he spent preparing the security. However… there’s something about being here in person, not as security, but a guest, that heightens the beauty of the space. It’s as if he’s walked into another reality; a place where anything is possible and if you play your cards right, dreams might come true.</p><p>It’s like someone had flipped a switch and inverted everything relative to his typical surroundings. The clashing, banging music his brothers play on their armor is replaced with delicate melodies and plucks of instruments. Instead of the dark Coruscant underworld and sterile walls of headquarters, the entire room is bathed in golden light. Even the domed ceiling laced with glowing gold embellishments seems to melt into the transparisteel panes making up the far wall of the room. </p><p>From this distance, Fox can see the faint glow of the ecumenopolis’s tallest skyscrapers against the night sky and the miniscule lights coming from them. He sighs thinking of the normal citizens going about their daily lives, unaware what he would give to do the same. </p><p>Trailing his gaze down through the throngs of people spread before him, Fox catches a glimpse of the ocean. He has to do a double-take thinking he drank too much caf prior to coming over, yet there it is, pressure-sensitive tiles of undulating blue spread across the floor. The rolling depths of Kamino’s oceans can’t compare to the waves underneath the guests' feet. It transforms the entire atmosphere of the room, rivaling the ebony sky with which it interacts, somehow further darkening the night.</p><p>Completely ignorant to the beauty surrounding them, the senators and dignitaries traipse around the ballroom. With everyone from lobbyists to the Coruscanti elite crammed under one roof, it’s a sight to behold. </p><p>But tonight, there is only one senator he wishes to see. Pushing himself against the railing, Fox scours the waves of people from afar searching for Riyo. She isn’t among the limited numbers dancing in the center of the room, nor is she tucked around the edges, eating appetizers and passing small talk. Letting his eyes wander to the great back window, he finally spots her standing there in a bright red ball gown. </p><p>All the conversation, all the music and lights fade to black. His focus tunnels seeing only Riyo. Whatever he had thought about the elegance of the room is put to shame by her presence. </p><p>He admires her from a distance, mesmerized by the way her ruby red dress trails behind her with layers upon layers of ruffled silk. Sparkling gold detailing circles the bottom of the dress and works its way up to her shaped bodice; the top of which is overflowing with fabric roses leading into loose off-the-shoulder sleeves hanging draped across her upper arms. </p><p>It’s the most gorgeous ball gown he’s ever seen, though he’s not sure if it’s because of the dress’s beauty or the fact that Riyo is the one wearing it. Either way, she is stunning. An asteroid could have hit and he would still be staring at his crush. Though it is bolder than her typical attire, he can see her touch in the design. It signifies the simplicity and elegance she carries through her life. Her kindness, her compassion—wow, he is in over his head.</p><p>Her blue skin stands out against her dress, more stunning than the ocean floor on which she waits, more brilliant than the stars that light the night sky. The usual headpiece and updo that graces her head is nowhere to be seen, instead her lilac hair cascades down her back like a raging fire waiting to consume his soul. Pearls of sparkling light twirl up her arms and end scattered like golden flowers throughout her hair. Shining, shimmering, the minisqueal beacons of light enhance her already stunning beauty. And her face, how can he describe what her face does to him. Her slightly upturned nose, lips dusted pink for the occasion, breathtakingly beautiful tattoos, he feels weak in the knees. Steading himself against the banister, he makes the mistake of looking into her eyes. He can feel himself drawn to her waiting figure when someone blocks his view. </p><p>Senator Deechi, Fox wrinkles his nose in disgust. That sorry excuse for a senator has been trying to make a move on Riyo ever since she started gaining more prominence in the Senate. Riyo told him about Deechi’s advances after she’d made the Trade Federation remove the blockade on Pantora. He hadn’t thought much about it at the time, but there might have been more than protectiveness behind his actions when he made special note to keep the two separated for future security briefings. Fox only stepped in once since then when Deechi overstepped Riyo’s boundaries. This time, he won’t hold back.  </p><p>Without a second thought, he makes his way through the crowd to where Riyo stands by the far wall. <em>Commander to the rescue</em>, he thinks grimly drawing closer to the two. Nearing the socially-trapped Riyo, Fox springs into action. It’s time to introduce himself.</p><p>“Senator Chuchi!” he calls with a surprisingly unforced smile cutting off the Umbaran senator’s conversation.</p><p>“Hello?” Riyo says looking over to him with a mix of confusion and relief at the sudden interruption. </p><p>“Senator, if you don’t mind some of the other lobbyists and I need to speak to you right away. It is of the utmost importance.”</p><p>“Excuse me,” Deechi says, voice snotty and overbearing as if he expects Fox to concede by giving voice to his inflated ego, “I was about to invite Senator Chuchi to dance before the Chancellor’s address if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“I do,” he takes a step forward letting some of the malice he feels for this particular senator seep into his words. He’s satisfied to see Deechi exit Riyo’s personal space and take a few steps back at the challenge. Coming to rest in front of Riyo, he makes sure his figure completely blocks Deechi’s view, “I’ve heard a great deal about you Senator Deechi. Word in the senate corridors is Umbara’s planning to succeed the Republic. It’d be a shame if more people heard about that rumor, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>“Ah, what in the name of—are you threatening me?! Who do you think you are to talk to me in such a manner.”</p><p>Not for the first time, Fox is grateful for his advanced height allowing him to tower over the slimy senator. He leans over for Deechi to hear him, “Your worst nightmare.”</p><p>Pleased with the way Deechi flinches, Fox pulls back and turns away to Riyo who’s witnessed the entire exchange.</p><p>“Senator, please follow me,” he says, holding out his arm for her to take. </p><p>She gladly accepts it ignoring Deechi’s spluttering as they walk away arm in arm. </p><p>Once they reach the edge of the ballroom away from the crowd, Riyo turns and inspects him like she’s found a brightly-colored bug on her apartment plants. There’s no doubt in his mind he has her attention. The interest is certainly there, along with caution. He doesn’t blame her. It’s not every day someone gets away with telling Deechi off, then again, it’s not every day a clone can speak freely. </p><p>She places her hands lightly on her arms, not crossing them out of anger, rather holding them as she analyzes the strange man before her, “Excuse me for asking brash questions, but you do not seem like a lobbyist.”</p><p>“That’s because I’m technically not,” he says leading her under the balcony where they would have heightened privacy. “I am a representative from the planet Lanteeb here at the Queen’s request. We’re a small world, not too prominent on the Republic’s radar, meaning I take on multiple positions. You can say I double as a lobbyist on occasion.”</p><p>“Alright then,” she says leaning against the wall, “thank you for helping me back there. Now I know for certain even temporary members of the senate can identify a stuck-up nerfherder when they see one.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine Senator Chuchi,” he replies. “Anyone paying attention could see he was bothering you.”</p><p>A small smile flits across her lips at his comment, “You know my name, but I’m sorry to say I don’t believe I caught yours.”</p><p>Fox’s mind grinds to a halt—<em>kriff</em>! All that planning and they hadn’t thought to come up with a cover name. He better think of something quick or this will be the shortest outing of his life. </p><p>“Uh, it’s... Fennec, my lady,” He hopes the deep bow he gives obscures the frantic confusion on his face.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Fennec,” Riyo replies with a curtsy. </p><p>Rising from their combined introductions, Riyo rests her eyes on his face. </p><p>Beyond the glittering lights of the ball and strange outfits, what intrigues Fox the most is the sight of Riyo unhindered by his helmet. Never before has he been able to look directly into her eyes and know she is returning his gaze. </p><p>Riyo gives him a once over, looking him up and down. Her confusion from earlier has returned, “I am assuming you know of me from the sessions that have played out on the holonet?”</p><p>“Yes, your defense of Pantora’s way of life has earned the respect of both me and my planet. If I had been there, I’d imagine I’d argue the same points as you.”</p><p>She nods her head in acknowledgement of his words.</p><p>Fox is surprised to find he means what ‘Fennec’ says. Despite playing the part of a politician, he admires the way Riyo stands up for her people. They have similar instincts when it comes to protecting their own. There’s a saying in the GAR that reflects her sentiments, “same heart, same blood.” He’d risk his life for his brothers, and if tonight proves anything, they’d do the same for him. </p><p>Seemingly unconvinced by his first answer, Riyo asks another question, “Are you <em>sure </em>we have not met before?” </p><p><em>Kriff, she’s onto him</em>. Though he’d been preparing in case this kind of question came up, he’s still not certain how to proceed. He might as well go with Thorn’s idea, distract and throw her off the scent. Time to turn on the charm, “Unfortunately not senator. I have only had the pleasure of hearing you address the senate via holo. Hopefully after tonight you will know me as much as I want to know you.”</p><p>Okay, perhaps that was a bit much. At this point, it’s too late to take the words back, so he stands there semi-awkwardly awaiting her response. </p><p>“Fennec, I'm flattered, but surely there are more interesting people you want to talk to tonight.”</p><p>“If these senators count as ‘interesting’ I fear we’re at the wrong party.”</p><p>A loud snort escapes Riyo at the comment. Mortified, she brings her hands up to cover her flushed face and the stream of giggles filtering through the cracks between her fingers. Fox joins in with her laughter. </p><p>A few heads turn to look at them giggling in the corner. Passerbys pretend they aren’t slowing down and judging them, but Fox knows, and he doesn’t care. Let them stare, all they’ll see is the two of them actually enjoying the ball. Besides, the sight of Riyo trying to reign in her laughter is better than any entertainment the ball could provide.</p><p>She’s beaming now, her smile directed up at him. He allows himself a soft smile at her joy, leaning into his identity as Fennec, for once interacting like a normal sentient. </p><p>“That might be the best joke someone’s told me since F—my friend brought up Senator Dod’s ridiculous hat.”</p><p>His heart flips in his chest at her words, not just because he was the friend who made that joke, but rather because even under a false identity, he can still make her laugh. The tinkling bells of her laughter leave him breathless and hungry for more. </p><p>Spotting a nearby table filled with food, his stomach rumbles, and he’s not the only one to hear it.</p><p>“Hungry Fennec?” Riyo teases trying to suppress her giggles. </p><p>“I think you know the answer to that already.” </p><p>Taking up her arm once again, he leads them to the table overflowing with appetizers. A field of colorful treats greets them shocking Fox by the sheer amount of food. He didn’t know they could make food this small. Then again, he survives off rations and caff. The ball planners could have been skimping on the food and he wouldn’t have noticed. </p><p>“What’s this?” he asks, spooning what looks like a glistening, tiny brown ball onto his plate.</p><p>“A denta bean bun.”</p><p>“A denta bean bun?”</p><p>“It’s a delicacy native to Naboo, try it. Anyone with a sweet tooth loves them,” she says pushing four of the tiny parcels onto her plate.</p><p>“Okay,” he says looking at the food suspiciously, “here I go. If it kills me it’s your fault.” </p><p>“I’ll remember to tell the doctors that when you’re in the med bay.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes and hesitantly pops the sweet into his mouth. The treat explodes on his tongue with a million new sensations. He doesn’t know how to describe the taste. It’s more than sweet, savory? Whatever the technical term, it’s years beyond the quality of the GAR rations. He’ll need to find an excuse to take some of these back to his men after the ball is over. If this is what senators eat every day, it’s no wonder some resort to illegal activities to maintain their positions. </p><p>“Senator, this is the best food I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“Told you you’d like it, and call me Riyo.”</p><p>Riyo, he’s always liked the sound of her name. The conversation brings him back to when he was first stationed on Coruscant and Riyo was a new senator. It took longer than he would admit for him to be comfortable addressing her by her name and not her title. Then again, as their friendship progressed and they came to rely on each other more often, he valued having someone besides his brothers who acknowledged him with his chosen name. If Riyo could see beyond his number, he could see beyond her rank. Still, calling her Riyo is something he saves for the two of them alone. It’s a special privilege to be in her inner circle, one he cherishes and won’t allow himself to take for granted. </p><p>Fox spends the next few minutes hovering around the dessert table tasting every food he can fit on his plate. Riyo joins him in his conquest commenting on which would taste best together and which are notoriously difficult to bake.</p><p>“—and that’s why,” she says, plucking a sparkling orange diamond from the table, “this is a solid one out of ten.”</p><p>“Come on, it’s at least a five,” he says, snatching back the treat with a smirk. “You just don’t like it because you burnt the batch you tried to make.” </p><p>“In my defense burnt sugar does taste terrible.”</p><p>“I highly doubt anything you make would be terrible.”</p><p>“...Thank you Fennec.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me, it’s the truth.”</p><p>Receiving no response, Fox turns wondering why Riyo is so quiet. Strange enough, she’s no longer looking at him, instead her face is turned down and away. She’s biting her lip, face set like when she’s deep in thought. </p><p>“Let's head over there,” she says pointing out their previous spot under the balcony. “It’s becoming too crowded here.” She sets aside her plate and leaves without looking at him. </p><p>Time is ticking, Fox can feel his chances with Riyo slipping away the longer he stalls. He needs to make another move and soon. This could be his last chance to express how he feels. Taking a final glance at the assembled food, Fox spots one sweet standing out amongst the rest. With its red glaze, it reminds him how the color links together every good thing in his life: his brothers, his armor, and Riyo tonight. Eying the candy again, he swiftly picks it up and heads over to where Riyo is standing under the balcony. </p><p>“There you are Fennec,” she says. Noticing his arm held behind his back she asks, “What have you got there?”</p><p>He opens his palm revealing the red topped desert for her to see, “What do you see when you look at this?”</p><p>“A candy.”</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“Not that comes to mind…”</p><p>“How would you describe it?”</p><p>She takes a moment to study the treat, “Well, it’s rather small, red—I assume it would be sweet.”</p><p>Fox lets out a breath, “I think so too. Out of all of them, this one stood out to me. Some might say the red is too bold or the desert too tiny,” he lets out a nervous laugh, “but I’ve always had a soft spot for tiny things,” He looks up into her eyes. “It reminds me of chance meetings and the possibilities that come with life. It’s perfectly cute and enthralling, just like someone I know. Riyo... it reminds me of you.” </p><p>Riyo’s eyes widen as she glances down at the sweet. Looking up at him she whispers, “What?”</p><p>Immediately he begins thinking of ways to backtrack this botched attempt at flirting. Then he feels a change come over. Why should he? He meant what he said. Right now he isn’t Commander Fox who can’t be caught praising the woman he loves. This is Fennec, this is what he really thinks, how he really feels. Riyo deserves to know how important she is to him. She deserves to feel loved. </p><p>
  <em>Go big or go home.</em>
</p><p>“I said,” he straightens holding out the sweet towards her, determination overflowing every word, “it’s tiny and cute—you are cute, beautiful if I’m being honest.” In the corner of his vision, he spies some senators moving across the floor, “Riyo, would you like to dance?”</p><p>She tilts her head looking up at him, face unreadable, “Yes…” she takes the sweet from his hand leaving a trail of sparks at her touch, “Yes, I would like that,” she says, a slow smile spreading across her face.</p><p>Fox leads Riyo towards the center of the ballroom, stopping right before they hit the center tiles outlined in gold. Beyond that line, couples move as if one body gliding across the floor. A special song shared between two people, that’s what he wants for himself and Riyo. Fox watches their movements, calculating the distance between steps, placement of hands, and footwork. It’s like a foreign language to him. He doesn’t understand how these movements coordinate and blend, much less how he and Riyo will accomplish them.</p><p>“You're watching them like you’ve never seen a dance before. Surely you were taught before you arrived on Coruscant?” she asks, a teasing edge to her voice.</p><p>“At the time, I did not think it would be a useful skill,” he’s seriously regretting not learning to dance earlier. Even knowing one of the popular jigs from 79’s would have been helpful. He hopes his flustered face isn’t betraying his lack of knowledge on the topic. </p><p>“Then I will be your teacher tonight,” interlacing her arm through his, she guides him back towards the outer edge of the floor where other couples are practicing to enter the main body of dancers.</p><p>“First thing, you need to loosen up, it’s only a dance.”</p><p>Easy for her to say.</p><p>“You’re paying attention to details that do not matter. Dance is about an overall mood, the spontaneous feelings you hold inside and when they become too much to bear they burst out and travel through your body.” </p><p>Riyo places her hand in his while her other hand brushes his shoulder.</p><p>“Now you hold onto my hand, and your other hand will grab my waist.”</p><p>Fox dutifully obeys, a slight flush enveloping his face at their proximity. He looks away briefly pretending a passerby caught his attention as he tries to let his face cool down. Upon turning back to Riyo he is surprised to find a deep blue blush spread over her own cheeks. His surprise only grows when Riyo catches his stare and ducks his gaze, suddenly becoming very interested in the rolling folds of her dress. What is going on with her? She doesn’t usually act like this. Maybe—could he have a chance?</p><p>“Follow my lead,” she says, bringing her eyes back up to meet him.</p><p>“I thought the man is supposed to lead these kinds of things.”</p><p>“Lucky for you he stepped out and let me take over.”</p><p>The music swells signaling the start of a new song. Fox starts out slowly following Riyo’s lead. She moves them easily to the rhythm, one step forward, one step back: 1,2,3,1,2,3. In a way, the dance reminds him of his combat drills back on Kamino: stand, drop, roll, stand, drop, roll. What had looked impossible moments earlier starts to feel natural. The similar pattern is not difficult by his standards, actually it’s quite easy with her help. Looking Riyo in the eye; that is more challenging. </p><p>He’s used to being with her and making eye-contact while they talk. However, those interactions never occurred without the safety of his helmet, inside which his emotions were held firm under lock and key. Now she can see directly into his eyes, and he worries the intensity of his feelings for her will give him away. Scaring Riyo off is the last thing he wants to do.</p><p>After another minute of practice, Riyo seems to approve of their dance. She leads the two of them over the golden threshold to the center of the ballroom; no going back now. Assuming his position, Fox is ready for the music to start. </p><p>“Fennec, you’re doing it again,” Riyo whispers. </p><p>“What?” He’s sure his feet are in the proper position and he knows his hands are.</p><p>“Look at me,” she says gently guiding his face towards her own. “Don’t let your eyes leave mine.”</p><p>Fox nods, words momentarily beyond his grasp. Eyes locked on hers, they begin their dance. Under the soft lights, everything else fades away. All that exists is him and Riyo. They break away from the center and join the flowing couples dancing around and around the floor. Spinning effortlessly, they move as one with every action and reaction made in perfect harmony. </p><p>It’s not long before their dance starts drawing attention. Whispers snake through the forming crowd mesmerized by the elegant duo. The same questions are on everyone’s mind, “<em>Who is that man? Why is he dancing with Senator Chuchi? Is she smiling?!</em>” Even the servants and aides at the back of the grand ballroom peer over the expectant heads, hoping to catch a glimpse of the magical couple. From a distance, they watch and wish, willing them to continue their dance until they can move no more.</p><p>No one dares to interrupt them. The other dancers give a wide berth of space by slowly exiting the floor to join the adoring crowd. Not once since the founding of the Republic had a room full of galactic senators been devoid of bickering and small-talk. In that moment, they are too transfixed on the mysterious couple to do more than whisper to their neighbors, “<em>There’s something going on between those two.</em>”</p><p>From the back of the crowd, a Naboo handmaiden sticks her head up over the masses and relays the same sentiment to the aides around her, “I’ve seen these symptoms before.”</p><p>“Could they be...?” one asks, turning to her senator.</p><p>“Yes, Teckla,” Padme responds warmly watching her friend dance in the dress she helped pick out, “they could be in love.”</p><p>All this of course does not register under neither Fox nor Riyo’s attention. For they are too enveloped in the presence of one another to notice the eyes of the entire senate following their every move. Anyone can see they are entranced by one another, freely basking in the comfort one another provides.</p><p>Oblivious to anything outside of Riyo, each step brings Fox a new wave of serenity and confidence. He twirls Riyo under his arm, truly enjoying being alive and the touch of her hand laced with his. At this moment, he is invincible. </p><p>Making another pass by the great panes of transparisteel, Fox braces himself to do something risky. As the music rises, he grabs Riyo by the waist and lifts her off the ground. Momentarily weightless, she spreads out her arms to the endless night sky as they twirl. A part of him wishes he could watch her fly forever, the image of her smiling down at him firmly imprinted on his mind. Ever so slowly, he guides Riyo back down to the floor.</p><p>As he sets her down, Riyo wraps her arms in a delicate manner around his neck. Her touch, though soft, feels like fire. It rages and burns in a way he never knew he needed. In return, he holds her waist with both hands tugging her closer to himself until they’re nearly pressed together.  </p><p>Riyo takes the initiative to rest her head on his chest, closing her eyes as they move in perfect synchrony. The fluttering of his heart, once soft and gentle, turns to a beating drum at her body relaxing against his own. He can feel the rise and fall of her breath and her own heart beating along to their rhythm. </p><p>Staying true to Riyo’s request, Fox lets himself be taken fully into their dance. He’s completely mesmerized by her and the impossibly wonderful way they move as one. His worries fade to the background replaced by enjoyment at her steady presence on the best night of his life. </p><p>They remain like that for who knows how long, swaying together under the dimmed ballroom lights. With Riyo by his side, Fox knows this is where he is meant to be. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hums the theme for Cinderella while I type. Thank you all so much for reading! It's been a wild ride getting to this point. This story has become so much more than I could have possibly imagined. My daydreams would have never turned out as this structured without taking the time to write it down. Anyway, Fox and Riyo are in love. It's in the chapter title. I don’t make the rules. *Foxiyo is canon*<br/>#feedfox2020</p><p>This is a link to my tumblr with the outfit I based Riyo’s ball gown off of if you want a visual: https://ahsokalegend.tumblr.com/post/636345317199052800/riyos-ball-outfit</p><p>Ch 11: “We Could Be In Love” - Lea Salonga ft. Brad Kane<br/>I included some parts of this song in the story. It just fits Fox and Riyo’s oblivious mutual pinning vibe so well, I love it. It’s basically a sequel to “A Whole New World” from Aladdin and sung by the same singers, so yeah, check it out and feel Foxiyo emotions with me :)</p><p>*Edit: Yes, I forgot the name Fennec was taken when I wrote this story.*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. So Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Ball: Part 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Citizen’s of Coruscant! Behold your Chancellor!”</p>
<p>The beautiful music that carried Fox and Riyo through their dance grinds to an abrupt halt as the Chancellor appears along the sparkling banister above them. </p>
<p>Fox only manages to keep the sneer from his face at the formal introduction thanks to his years of training. The Kaminoans were ideal test subjects for projecting a smooth facade over a boiling interior. Determined to finish their dance properly, he ignores the Chancellor and faces Riyo. Tonight he is unwilling to direct his energy towards anyone else. This sacred time is for the two of them, and frankly the chatter of some pompous windbag is outside his realm of concern. With his disguise (or rather lack of one) all the Chancellor sees is a dancing senator. He cannot sense the presence of an unmasked clone at the ball. More importantly, Fox is not a clone tonight. He is Fennec, and his place is beside Riyo for as long as she will have him. No one can ruin the magic of this moment. </p>
<p>Spinning Riyo one last time under his arm and ending with a bow, he is surprised to hear applause coming from around them. Their little dance received more attention than he had initially noticed. Senators who for years would insult him and his brothers on the daily can barely take their eyes off of him and Riyo. He allows himself a smug grin. If they knew they were choosing to applaud a clone instead of grovel in front of the chancellor he must be doing something right.</p>
<p>Whatever spell had entranced the senators is broken with the stamping of Mas Amedda’s staff. Seeming to realize they are ignoring their Chancellor, the eager circle formed around them melts back into a conglomerate mob before the throne of Coruscant. </p>
<p>“Want to get out of here?” he whispers to Riyo, leading her off the dance floor and towards the forming crowd. </p>
<p>“I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
<p>Playing the role of dutiful senators, they remain at the back of the crowd pretending to listen to the Chancellor’s speech. It’s the usual drabble concerning propriety and the Republic’s anniversary. Fox would typically pay attention during these kinds of addresses taking mental notes to relay to his men afterwards. However, someone more important is currently occupying his mind. While the partygoers are entranced by their leader, Riyo makes her way along the edge of the crowd with Fox trailing casually behind her. They slip out quietly, one after the other, through the open side door onto the garden rooftop. </p>
<p>The heat of the dancefloor evaporates the instant his bare skin hits the cool night air. He can almost see the heat wafting up into the night sky occupied by a single rain cloud among the stars. It’s a rare treat to experience the unfiltered outdoor air without his helmet, one he did not realize he was missing until now. </p>
<p>They double check behind them before continuing down the steps into the expansive garden overflowing with plant life. Without electricity, they walk by the light of the moon venturing out into the pathway lined with gleaming flowers. </p>
<p>The sound of the ball gradually disappears the further they walk into the unknown. Fox strolls at a leisurely pace beside Riyo soaking in the ambient beauty of the night. Who knew he could feel such calm in her orbit instead of signing flimsi? A sigh escapes Riyo as she breathes in the clear night air. He imagines this garden is more similar to Pantora’s atmosphere than the typical hustle and bustle of Coruscant’s city life. Though they are only a top a tall building, Fox feels parsecs away from the madness of daily life. </p>
<p>His distant thoughts almost cause him to miss the faintest brush of Riyo’s knuckles against his hand. Looking down, he notes she’s busy admiring a blue flower in front of him. The ghost of a touch must have been his imagination acting up from when they were dancing. He clenches his fist remembering the closeness required for their dance, the closeness he craves, the closeness that confuses him. When they were dancing she seemed interested in him. There was something there; he’s sure of it. But that was then, this is now. Had he imagined the way her eyes slid up to meet his or are his doubts clouding his judgement? Either way, the memory will not leave him alone. He wants to experience that sensation again; he wants to hold her. </p>
<p>“What do you think of this flower?” she asks, holding the delicate blue petal in her hand. </p>
<p>“Beautiful,” he says, and had she been looking at him, she would have realized he is commenting on the more stunning of the two flowers before him. </p>
<p>“I hope they come in a variety of colors. This and a red one would look handsome in my garden.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure they would.”</p>
<p>Having finished her flower gazing, they pick up their stroll. Fox tries to clear the swirling emotions from his head to little avail. He’ll drive himself mad if he tries to pick apart the meaning behind Riyo’s actions. Instead, he focuses on the positive aspects of his night so far: Riyo is relaxed and detached from work (a win for either of them), nobody knows who he is, he is enjoying himself for once, the food was amazing, Riyo danced with hi—<em>tap tap. </em>There it is again, Riyo’s hand passing by his own. He’s certain this time he didn’t imagine the touch. It was stronger than the last, too strong to be a mistake. The implications make his heart beat faster. He knows how he wants to react. The question is, will Riyo mind?</p>
<p>They stop inside a three-way path lined with carved shrubbery. The shaped trees tower over them, creating a barrier between the outside world and their secret paradise. Riyo looks peaceful, her eyes tracing the moon above them. Tentatively, Fox moves his hand closer to hers pushing away the everpresent doubt at the back of his mind. Tonight it’s worth taking the risk. Ever so slowly, he intertwines his fingers with hers, keeping his hand loose in case she wants to slip away from his touch. Up until the bombing he had never dared, never hoped to hold onto Riyo, to feel the warmth of her hand in his. Physical affection was something discouraged on Kamino, initiating it, even more rare. His brothers found ways around it, but that doesn’t mean he considers himself an expert. Riyo is more outgoing when it comes to this area, always has been. </p>
<p>Prepared to have her hand wrenched out of his, a feeling of utter amazement overcomes him when the opposite occurs. Riyo’s fingers close around his and give a reassuring squeeze, locking the two of them together. He could float away right there he’s so filled with joy. There for the galaxy to see is Riyo holding his hand like it’s a normal every-day occurrence.</p>
<p>With a quick glance at him and another squeeze, Riyo starts up again leading them into a clearing running with wildflowers and a small artificial waterway under a bridge. Here, the duracrete path that had been clear moments prior turns uncertain. The meadow of red and orange flowers encroach on the winding pathway itself seemingly unsure where to tread next.</p>
<p>Making their way onto the little white bridge, Riyo stops to peer over the edge. Lily pads float over the glassy surface of the water framing the two against the dark night. Fox is taken aback by his reflection; he’s never seen himself look so happy. This is a man Riyo could maybe, possibly, fall in love with. </p>
<p>A sudden breeze from the encroaching clouds blows past them causing Riyo to shiver and pull back from the water’s edge. </p>
<p>“Here,” he says, unclasping his cape and draping it around her shoulders. He brushes her shoulder as he secures the cape, a shiver racing through both of them at the unexpected touch. It takes him a second to catch his breath once she has the cape on. How does she manage to look more beautiful by the second? His cape is much too large for her, completely covering her arms so only the skirt of her dress sticks out from the bottom—simply beautiful. </p>
<p>“Better?” he asks in little more than a whisper, not wanting to disturb whatever fantastic plane of reality they’ve entered. </p>
<p>Riyo blinks her eyes slowly up at him, a smile on her face. She steps closer, and he does not back away. Standing in front of him, she gently leans in and lays the back of her head against his chest. </p>
<p>“Best,” she breathes out, letting her eyes close. </p>
<p>If Fox had the will-power of the combined Guard he wouldn’t have been able to keep himself from wrapping his arms around Riyo, pulling her closer to him. Thank the maker for his cape. He’d give his commanders a raise if that was within his jurisdiction and they made money. He settles with mentally thanking his brothers for pushing him, quite literally, to attend the ball with Riyo. This night is turning out better than he could have ever imagined.</p>
<p>They stay like that, breathing in synchrony with the night air, their gentle sway from the wind the only movement. Following Riyo’s gaze, he looks out into the night. The smog of Coruscant, usually synonymous with the industrial city, is reduced to gathering gray clouds rolling in from the East. Taking the remaining space are thousands of stars filling the night sky. By sharing the experience with Riyo, the spectacular view is enhanced past any sentient explanation. </p>
<p>What could he have done to deserve a night like this? For once, everything is peaceful. Riyo’s head rests lazily against his chest while they watch a sleeping world. If it wasn’t for the stars shining down on them, he’d think he was in heaven.</p>
<p>He feels her head shift against him, bringing his attention to a shooting star passing overhead. It’s Coruscanti tradition to make wishes on shooting stars. Though decently common, this is the first time he’s seen one while having something to wish for.  </p>
<p>Looking down at Riyo, he sees her eyes alight with the stars. It’s more than her beauty he admires, in moments like this he remembers her courage and unrelenting kindness. She sees him for who he really is, bad qualities and all, and still accepts him. Her dedication and sense of justice are renowned by the Guard for good reason. She treats his men with respect, and between her drive to better the galaxy and become his friend, she somehow managed to capture his heart in the process. There’s no life form like Riyo, and as far as he’s concerned, there will never be another. </p>
<p>Fox would give anything, do anything, to let Riyo know how much she means to him, and for her to see her own worth. He knows how hard she works to help her people. She gives so much, rarely seeing any gratitude in return. She deserves better, and though he can’t give her the galaxy as he wishes, he can give her the support she needs. </p>
<p>His wish is that after this night is over, Riyo sees herself as he does and becomes the person of her dreams. All he wants is her safety and happiness. </p>
<p>Riyo turns in his arms again. Expecting to see her watching another star, he’s surprised to find her gaze directed up at him. Loosening his grip around her, she faces him with a slight tilt to her head. Her eyes are searching for something in his own. Slowly, she circles her arms around his neck the same way she did when they were dancing. Fox lets his head tip down coming nearer to her face. It feels right—natural to draw closer to her. He stomps down his nervousness, leaning in as she does the same. They’re close, closer than they’ve ever been before, their lips barely a hand’s width apart. Fox can feel his beating heart ready to burst from his chest. Following Riyo’s lead, he lets his eyelids drop as he closes the dist—</p>
<p>A silent vibration in his pocket shatters the moment. He pauses,<em> No, not yet. It’s too soon!</em> The comlink continues despite his protests, alerting Fox to reality. He’s out of time, and the Chancellor is not a patient man.</p>
<p>Opening his eyes, Fox’s entire line of sight is taken up by Riyo still existing in the state of grace he’d been pulled from against his will. If he’d only had a few more seconds… a few more wonderful moments of bliss, he might have sealed the deal. Now, it’s too late. </p>
<p>“I have to go,” he says, removing his hands from where they’d ended up cupping Riyo’s face. He’s already backing away when she opens her eyes. Gone is her carefree smile. All that remains is a furrowed brow, a mouth open in confusion—broken. She looks broken inside. He turns away, unable to bear the weight of her pain knowing his actions are to blame.  </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Her question is like a blaster bolt to the heart. An hour ago that word had led to the greatest moment of his life. In an instant, it transforms from something light and airy to drenched in sorrow. His night of freedom is over; he can’t stay here any longer. </p>
<p>Nearly off the bridge, he catches a reflection of Riyo reaching out her hand in the water. His own desperation held apparent on her face. </p>
<p>“Please, stay,” her voice holds no malice, no venom at his departure, and it’s for that reason they wound him deeper. He does not deserve her forgiveness when he’s the one running away. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he whispers.</p>
<p>Her reflection wavers as the first drop of rain strikes it, signalling him to retreat before it’s too late. He breaks into a run blazing a trail of regret back towards the ballroom. Passing through the meadow, he tries not to think of their longing touches and clasped hands. He banishes the stars from behind their little forest, too distraught to gaze up at the sky ready to cry. The night air which had felt so inviting and cool bites against his exposed face. His little storm cloud has multiplied, snuffling out the lights that propelled and strengthened him on their walk. He picks up speed as a smattering of raindrops hit the top of his head. The red and blue flowers that had felt so alive a while ago are closed up preparing for the oncoming storm. How quickly things change. Finally, the penthouse is in his sight. If he can reach the glowing haven of the ball—</p>
<p>“Wait!” </p>
<p>As much as he wants to wait, he can’t look back. He needs to get out of here before the Chancellor realizes he’s missing.</p>
<p>“Stop!”</p>
<p>He’s almost there; he can’t stop now. Just a few more steps and he’ll be out of reac—</p>
<p>“FOX!” </p>
<p>He skids to a stop on the damp path, mind and body frozen mere steps away from his escape. </p>
<p>No… no it can’t be. How did she figure it out?</p>
<p>He turns around to see Riyo standing amongst the last rays of moonlight jutting out from behind the clouds. His cape, the cape he wore to impress her, is dangling from her shoulders. </p>
<p>Silence. Neither one dares to make a sound outside of their heavy breathing. They lock eyes over the chasm that has formed between them, the unspoken truth threatening to destroy everything they’ve worked so hard to create. </p>
<p>A droplet of rain hits Fox on the head, jolting him out of his daze. With one last glance he takes off running as rain pours from the night sky. He doesn’t look back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No thoughts just Foxiyo and The Mandalorian stomping through my brain</p>
<p>Ch 12: “So Close” - Jon McLaughlin<br/>I made a playlist for this fic with all the songs inspiring the chapter titles. Hope you like it! : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0KoOC975lDmFQSiImDGNpb?si=fDPi6cdgQRylcG7wH0agzQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>